Avalor's Continued Nightmare
by Isiah02
Summary: Months after helping Elena with the defeat of Nightmare, Mateo finds a spirit demon of himself named Darkness. But with our royal wizard suffering from his wounded stomach, how can the crown princess and their other two friends overcome the odds of this nightmare? Sequel to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. Please read and review.
1. The Nightmare

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up everyone.**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Avalor's Continued Nightmare! Finally, the sequel to Beginning Nightmare is here!**

 **Tom: Feels like only a few months ago we just finished Beginning Nightmare.**

 **Isiah: Right, and now look. We got Avalor's Continued Nightmare up and running.**

 **Tom: Yeah. We were gonna put another Mateo/Elena love story but somebody had the nerve to change his plans. *looks at Isiah***

 **Isiah: Bro, we just finished Ready for Round 2 a little while ago.**

 **Tom: Yeah, I suppose your right.**

 **Isiah: Now enough about Mateo/Elena. Let's cross that bridge when we get to it.**

 **Tom: Okay then. Let's get started with Avalor's Continued Nightmare.**

* * *

Mateo's POV

I was in my house having dinner with my mom and sister. I usually did most of the talking during this time but for some reason, I didn't do as much talking. I just paid attention to the window in the living room and eventually saw a figure standing outside it. I got up to take a look but it disappeared too quickly.

My sister Marlena got up and asked me, "Mateo are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright," I answered taking a deep breath.

"Was there somebody outside," my mother Rafa asked going to the living room window. As she took a look, I heard a voice behind me almost as if it were in the same room with me and my family.

"Who's up for round 2?"

I jumped and looked behind me but there was nobody there. My mother noticed me looking jumping and asked, "Mateo, honey, are you sure you're okay?"

I took another deep breath and said, "Yes. I'm probably just tired from working too hard."

"That's more than likely true," my mom said holding the sides of my face and planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "Ever since you helped Princess Elena kill that Nightmare demon of hers, you've taken your job as royal wizard more serious than you should."

"I know. It's just, what if something else like that happens again," I asked. "What if there's a spirit demon of someone else I'm close to, like you guys?" My mom looked more worried and it caught my attention. I calmed her down and said, "I'm sorry I'm overreacting about this too much."

"It's okay, sweetie," my mom said hugging me. "Just get some sleep. You'll feel better by tomorrow."

"Okay," I kissed my mom and told her and Marlena good night before going upstairs to my bedroom.

 **Encountering a Nightmare**

I had a real insane and crazy dream that same night. I was being praised by the kingdom of Avalor for helping Princess Elena defeat Nightmare. Walking down the isle waving to everyone. It all seemed great at first, but something immediately didn't seem right when I entered darkness.

I looked around to see blood splattered all over the ground along with the bodies that it came from. I then got a flashback on the final encounter me and Elena had with Nightmare. The moment that came up, I lifted my shirt to see the wound on my stomach that Nightmare gave me and immediately remembered how it happened.

Nightmare blasted me with her Scepter of Light and used her sharp claws to dig inside my wound. I didn't want to think of me dying and probably becoming one of Nightmare's servants, but the way she dug into my wound was to unbearable for me to take.

The flashback I had about it soon ended and I heard dying voices from the distance. They said things like, "Nightmare gave us to him." And other things like, "Run away before he gets you too." As I kept walking down the dark pathway, I saw a figure looking at one of the dead bodies that were on the ground and was in shock to see who it was when I got closer to it.

It looked just like me, only this version of me was wearing my Dia de los Muertos outfit. He also had a tamborita with blades on the sides of the drum. He looked over at me and I noticed that his eyes were a devilish red. He then let out a smirk and chuckled saying, "I must say. You've caused quite the chaos saving these foolish sinners Mateo. Just like your friend Princess Elena. Though she'll suffer a different consequence."

I looked at him and asked, "What chaos did I cause? And what do you mean, Princess Elena will suffer a different consequence?"

"You aided Shuriki's escape from her fate of hell and helped Princess Elena kill Nightmare," the other version of me said. "Now you two must join the line of sinners and pay for what you've done."

My heart began to pound a thousand times faster and I started to back away slowly from the evil version of me. But he started walking towards me. "It's too late to run Mateo," he said. "You're in my world now. Just like the others."

Not another moment past before he conjured up a spell in which quickly went towards my wounded stomach, causing pressure to run all over it. I began to scream in pain from the dark magic he was bringing to it. I fell onto the ground and held my wound but the pain wouldn't go away. I soon found myself out of my dream and back to my bedroom where I laid on the floor holding my stomach.

I was in too much pain to get up so I didn't even bother trying. I soon looked at my hands to find blood all over them and also on my bed sheet. I kept a good hold on my stomach and shouted for help. It couldn't come at any quicker time as my mom and Marlena raced to my bedroom.

My mom was the first to see blood on my bed sheet and gasped out loud saying, "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Marlena went over to me and saw that the wound on my stomach had blood pouring out slowly. "Mom he's bleeding out of his wound! Let's get him to the doctor NOW!"

"Okay," the two ladies helped me get up and carefully rushed me to the hospital.

As I laid in the hospital bed, I couldn't help but thinking about that evil version of me that I dreamed about. Who was he? And how did he know about my and Elena's confrontation with Nightmare? Could it be that he was...- No. It can't be.

He can't really be the spirit demon version of me, could he?

This whole night was going to be a bitch to let Elena and the others hear about.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Ooh, off to a great start on the sequel Tom.**

 **Tom: I know. Mateo encountering another version of him in his dream? Can't wait to see how this goes down.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. But anyway, we hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. There will be more to this story very soon. If you don't know where this story's going by any chance, go read Avalor's Beginning Nightmare and you'll catch on with that.**

 **Tom: On that note, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. If you haven't seen our second Mateo/Elena called Ready for Round 2, please check that out. It's hot and steamy. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***when your friend tries on clothes in the store, do this***

 ***Victor is trying on new clothes in the fitting room when Fiero sees him from above***

 **Fiero: Hey Vic.**

 **Victor: Yes?**

 **Fiero: Hi.**

 **Victor: Hi Fiero.**

 ***while they have a conversation, Shuriki sneaks her hand through the fitting room and steals Victor's signature suit***

 **Victor: What the- *opens the door and sees Shuriki with his clothes* Shuriki! Give me that back!**

 **Shuriki: You're gonna have to catch me first.**

 ***Shuriki and Fiero runs out of the store with Victor chasing them in his boxers***

 ***meanwhile Carla is outside the store minding her business when she notices Shuriki and Fiero running out of the store, and Victor chasing them***

 **Victor: GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!**

 **Carla: Uh...what just happened?**


	2. Mateo's Spirit Demon

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Hey there y'all.**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Last chapter started off wild with Mateo ending up going to the hospital. So now, how will Elena and the others in the palace respond to this?**

 **Tom: Thanks to those who gave support to us for this story. We really appreciate it.**

 **Isiah: Yep. Now let's see what happens next.**

 **Morning in the Palace**

Marlena was in the palace courtroom with Elena and the Grand Council explaining what happened with Mateo last night.

"This is terrible! Our royal wizard's in the hospital," Esteban said with worry inside him.

"What did he need to go there for again," Elena asked.

Marlena took a deep breath and answered, "It was for his stitches that was on his stomach I believe."

"Well how is he," Elena asked.

"Well before I came here, my mother informed me that the doctors managed to stop the bleeding and he's now resting," Marlena said. "If you want, I can ask the doctor if you guys can see him."

"I think that would be nice," Francisco nodded his head.

"Yes please," Elena said getting up from her seat.

 **Visiting Mateo at the Hospital**

Rafa was in Mateo's hospital room watching her son relax when one of the doctors walked in. They turned their attention to him and he said, "You have a few more guests that would like to see you, Mateo."

"Sure. Send them in," Mateo said letting out a smile. He then watched as the doctor allowed Elena and the Grand Council to enter the room.

"Hey guys," Mateo said softly.

Elena slowly walked up to her friend and sat next to him saying, "Hey there, Mateo."

"What happened to you," Naomi asked curiously.

Mateo took a deep breath and said, "Honestly...I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the night screaming in paid on my bedroom floor and I felt an insane load of pressure on my stomach. I took a look up and I see blood coming from my stomach onto the bed sheet and floor."

"So the bleeding just happened like that," Esteban asked curiously.

"Yeah. They had to take me to surgery to redo my stitches," Mateo said. "But the good news is it came out as a success."

"That's excellent news," Francisco said calming his nervousness down.

"It sure is. I'm just gonna be in here for a while recovering," Mateo explained. "I also have to take some medicine to get rid of the stomach pains that happens or might happen."

"As long as you make a perfect recovery, we'll wait as long as possible," Luisa said.

"Thanks Mrs. Flores."

"Well I'm off to prepare a get well soon food tray for you Mateo," Luisa said leaving the room with Francisco and Esteban following her. Naomi had something to say and stepped forward to say it.

"Nobody deserves to suffer like this," she said. "Especially after helping save Avalor from a spirit demon."

As soon as he heard the words spirit demon, Mateo thought back to what his dream was last night. There was another version of him saying that he helped Elena kill Nightmare and he must pay the price for it like the other sinners. Mateo then looked at his friends and his mother saying, "Yeah. Hey, could you give me and Elena a few minutes alone?"

"Sure thing," Naomi and Rafa said leaving the room. Elena watched as they left before returning her attention back to Mateo.

"What's on your mind," Elena asked.

Mateo took another deep breath before speaking. "It's about what happened last night."

"Yeah?"

"I went to bed and I had a strange dream about someone," Mateo said.

"Who was it," Elena asked.

"Well, it looked a lot like me. Only he...-," Mateo couldn't find the right words and he tried putting it in the best way he could. "You know how Nightmare looked when we confronted her?"

"Y- Yes...?"

"Well...that's what I kinda saw...as another version of me," Mateo admitted.

"As a spirit demon," Elena predicted.

"He came up to me and said I caused quite the chaos killing Nightmare and saving Shuriki and the Delgados...just like you," Mateo continued explaining.

"Oh," Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is that how you ended up here? Because of this spirit demon version of you?"

Mateo nodded at this and Elena got up having an idea in her head. "I'll have to summon Zuzo and speak with him on this," she said. "In the meantime, you get some rest."

"Oh I'll need it if I'm gonna stop this spirit demon," Mateo said relaxing himself. Elena tried to let out a small smile before leaving the room.

 **Over the next Few Days**

As the next few days past, Mateo started to heal up slowly and nicely. He was ordered by the doctor to take some medicine to resist any pain that can be in his stomach. He also had to be careful with what he was eating as if his stomach could have a bad reaction to it. But as long as he got his daily naps to relieve the stress to his stomach, the doctor told Mateo that he should be out no later than the end of the week.

But all didn't go as planned on the night before he was released from the hospital. Mateo was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly heard a small evil chuckle. He opened his eyes to see that his spirit demon was in the room with him.

"So...getting back up and running as normal tomorrow, are we," he said with an evil smirk.

"Who are you? And why are you here," Mateo asked.

The spirit demon chuckled again and said, "In case you missed it, I am your spirit demon. You can call me Darkness."

"Darkness? Well why are you torturing me? Leave me alone," Mateo demanded.

"I told you, not until you pay for what you and Princess Elena did to Nightmare," Darkness said.

"Oh c'mon, you hospitalized me," Mateo complained. "Isn't that enough?"

Darkness just stared at Mateo, thinking about his words. "I suppose you're right. You ending up here is enough to avenge Nightmare's death," he admitted. "But it won't stop me from bringing hell to Princess Elena."

"LEAVE MY FRIEND OUT OF THIS," Mateo shouted.

"I shall do no such thing," Darkness refused harshly. "She's the one that killed Nightmare. And now she will suffer the same fate she gave to her."

Mateo angrily looked at Darkness and removed the bed sheet from his body before getting out of the bed. He then quickly walked up to Darkness and attempted to punch him only for the spirit demon to disappear. Mateo was left in shock for what just happened and listened to what Darkness had to say next.

"Have it your way, Mateo. Feel free to try and stop me if you can," he continued. "But nothing will stop me from getting my hands on that sinful princess. And by the way...your other two friends would make nice henchmen for what I have next afterwards."

As soon as he heard Darkness mention his other friends, Mateo looked out the window knowing what he had to do now.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Oh snap! Darkness has targeted Mateo's friends!**

 **Tom: Let's hope Mateo can stop him before something bad happens.**

 **Isiah: Right. Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. There will be more of it soon so stay tuned for that. If you haven't read Ready for Round 2, go for it if you're a Matena fan. I for real have to make another one of those soon also. We'll keep you posted on that.**

 **Tom: On that note, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	3. Missing Wizard and Naomi's Death Chase

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Things are starting to heat up and we're only 3 chapters in the story.**

 **Tom: Yeah, we're making some good progress here.**

 **Isiah: Now let's say we keep that progress going?**

 **Tom: Alright, let's roll.**

* * *

 **Worse News**

"That's impossible," Elena exclaimed in complete worry. "Mateo can't just end up missing all of the sudden!"

"I wish it were a joke as much as you do, Princess Elena," Marlena said in front of the Grand Council. "But the doctor inform my mother that when he went to give Mateo his breakfast, he was missing."

"Do you have any clue on what could've happened to him," Naomi asked.

"All they had as clues was the window in his hospital room was left open when they came in," Marlena explained. "And when the authorities came, they scented dark magic from one of the corners of the room."

"Dark magic," Elena thought to herself for a moment.

"That either sounds like," Naomi started but Esteban cut her off.

"That Goddamned Shuriki or that motherlover Fiero," he answered getting up. "One of them must've found out that Mateo was hospitalized and snuck over there to finish him off!"

Elena got up herself and said, "If that's the case, then we better hurry up and find them before it's too late. Naomi, tell your parents to gather up a search party with their employees at the docks."

"On it," Naomi said leaving the courtroom immediately.

Esteban turned to Gabe and said, "Captain Nunez. Send any and every available royal guard out looking for Shuriki and Fiero at once!"

"Yes Chancellor," Gabe said rushing out of the courtroom as well.

"Guess we better spread the word out to Avalor ourselves," Francisco stated out making everyone else agree to it.

Meanwhile at the front entrance of the palace, Darkness was hiding in the bushes spying on the people that were in the palace. He soon saw Naomi leaving the palace and smirked knowing who he wanted to get first.

 **Hours later**

Naomi was looking for Mateo in the woods. While she was looking, she heard screams of death from the distance and gasped in horror.

"What was that," she asked walking towards the direction she heard the scream from. A few minutes of walking later, she saw a trail of dead bodies on the ground and gasped in horror again.

"D- Dead bodies," Naomi stuttered as she continued to follow the trail of bodies. "Who could've done this?"

Meanwhile from afar, Darkness was watching Naomi observe the dead bodies. "Well, I guess I know which victim I'm going to start with first," he said before silently casting a spell transforming himself into a fake Mateo.

After roughly a few more minutes of walking, Naomi finally found someone that wasn't a dead body. She took a closer look at the fake Mateo on its knees and immediately knew who it was.

"Mateo," Naomi gotten the fake Mateo's attention. "Thank God I finally found you!"

"Y- Yeah," Darkness said trying to play along as Mateo.

"What are you doing all the way in the woods? And what's with all the dead bodies that are laying around," Naomi asked with many more questions in her head.

"It was all because of Fiero," Darkness lied. "He knew about my condition and reported it to Shuriki and the Delgados. Then they somehow snuck into the hospital and kidnapped me, bringing me all the way to the woods."

Naomi helped Darkness get up and said, "That's crazy. Let's get you out of here." When Naomi started walking, Darkness stopped her and she turned around to face him.

"Um, Naomi old friend. You think that...you can go on without me and I'll catch up," Darkness asked.

"Mateo what for," Naomi asked curiously.

"I must get a hold of Fiero's tamborita," Darkness said. "You see, he left it in the cabin to the south. I must have it,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you," Naomi asked.

Darkness thought for a moment and said, "Actually now that you mentioned it, I do need you with me." Naomi smiled at Darkness's response and began following him to south.

 **A Game of Hide and Seek**

After many failed attempts to catch up with Darkness, Naomi stopped to take a breather. As she was taking a break, Darkness finally came into her sights with his drum wand.

Naomi stood straight again and said, "I see you found your tamborita Mateo." She didn't receive an answer from him. Instead he summoned blades to surround his tamborita making Naomi back away and asked, "Mateo? What are you doing?"

Darkness just let out a smirk of evil before raising his bladed drum wand to strike. Naomi saw this and quick made an attempt to run away with Darkness quick being on her trail.

While she was running, Naomi found a cave to her left and dashed for the entrance. She then found a rock that she could hide herself under. It wasn't long before Darkness made his way inside the cave. Having a smirk on his face as he spoke.

"So...you wanna play hide and seek, eh Naomi? This should be fun," he said starting his search.

Naomi just stayed hidden behind the rocks, keeping as quiet as she could. She didn't even think about doing an attempt to look up to see if Darkness was anywhere in sight.

Minutes which felt like hours past as Naomi finally had the guts to look for Darkness. She was lucky that he wasn't around. She then took a deep breath and started for the cave exit. Not even thinking of looking back as she escaped the cave.

When she finally got out of the cave, Naomi kept running to make sure she was as far away from Darkness as possible. But as she was running, she started to feel a little dizzy. It had only gotten worse as her dizziness made her slow down and finally put her running to a stop. Getting on her knees as tears started coming from her eyes.

"Who are you," Naomi sobbed loudly. "What do you want from me?"

She didn't have too long to get an answer as Darkness appeared in front of her. Naomi looked up and through her tears managed to hear his words he did something unexpected to her.

"I want your heart."

Not a moment past before Darkness grabbed Naomi by the sides of her face and collided his lips with hers. Pulling her into a kiss. Naomi lifted up her eyes in shock as she was pulled into the kiss. Finding herself falling onto the grass as her eyes closed slowly.

Knowing that he did his part, Darkness finally broke the kiss and looked at the brain-dead Naomi. "Such an easy target. I want a more difficult challenge," he said dragging Naomi to a cliff. He then took a look at the view to see what he could do next. He didn't have too long to look when he saw Gabe and a few of the royal guard at an abandoned factory.

"Hope you're ready to die Gabe," Darkness said keeping his evil smirk.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Damn. Naomi's dead.**

 **Tom: Yeah. She was a real great girl.**

 **Isiah: Let's hope Gabe won't suffer the same fate in the next chapter. But with that being said, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There'll be more to this story coming soon. If you haven't seen the sequel to 3 Month Anniversary called Ready for Round 2, please check that out and show some support to it.**

 **Tom: On that note, please give this chapter a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. Again, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***we all have that one person that does this***

 ***Armando's phone rings***

 **Esteban: Uh, you're phone's ringing Armando.**

 **Armando: Can you answer it for me, Chancellor?**

 ***Esteban answers Armando's phone***

 **Esteban: Eat your heart, you motherlover. *hangs up the phone***


	4. Gabe Suffers Next

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Ask Siri***

 **Naomi: But that is what you said though!**

 **Esteban: I never said that. Prove it.**

 **Naomi: Okay. *takes out her phone* Siri what did this old motherlover say?**

 **Siri: This old motherlover said some bullcrap.**

 **Esteban: Man, screw both of you!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's good!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Last chapter, Darkness ended up killing Naomi. Now will Gabe suffer the same fate?**

 **Tom: And what will be the fate of Princess Elena as well? Will she also fall to Darkness's wraith?**

 **Isiah: Let's find the answers to those questions right now!**

* * *

 **Gabe's Mind Torture**

Gabe and a few other members of the royal guard were in a factory when Gabe suddenly got a message from his communicator. He looked at it and saw that he had a message from Naomi.

"Hmm. Naomi sent me a message...about Mateo," Gabe spoke up.

"What did she say," one of the guards, Rico asked.

"She said Mateo's somewhere at the wizard factory...which we're at now," Gabe said. "But why would he be here though? This place looks like it hasn't been used for years."

"Should we explore it and see what's up," Rico asked.

"If Mateo is in here, then I'm pretty sure looking inside can give us some clues," Gabe said before walking inside with the others.

A few minutes after everyone went inside, they heard a loud thud from the other side of the factory. Gabe gasped and asked, "What the hell was that?!"

"Yo, this place is really creepy," Rico said shaking a little.

Gabe sighed and said, "I know, Rico. But Naomi informed that Mateo is in here somewhere. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can leave."

Rico sighed and agreed to Gabe's terms. Gabe then order Rico to follow him to the direction of where the thud came from while the others stayed and kept watch. As Gabe kept walking, he started to hear voices in his head. This made him look back from time to time to see if anyone was behind him and Rico.

"You saw something Gabe," Rico asked.

"I heard something from behind us," Gabe said continuing to look back.

Rico looked back as well and said, "Hmm. I didn't hear anything."

"It was probably my imagination," Gabe said. "Rico, how about you go check on the crew."

"Alright," Rico answered slowly before walking back. Gabe continued walking towards where he was going first and found a locked room to his left. He gently but firmly broke it down only to see dead bodies all over the ground.

"These...are dead bodies," Gabe gasped. "If this whole thing was Mateo's work, I better find Naomi."

Gabe rushed out of the room and made his way back to the factory entrance only to see Rico and the rest of his crew laying on the floor with blood surrounding their bodies. He then gasped in fear, staring at the bodies. As he looked at his now dead crew, Gabe heard footsteps coming behind him. Quickly turning around to see Darkness carrying a body on his shoulder.

There was a long moment of silence before Gabe had the bravery to say, "M- Mateo?"

Darkness giggled evilly and said, "Mateo? I'm not your damn royal wizard." He then threw the body he was carrying on the ground letting Gabe get a look at who he was carrying. Naomi.

"Naomi," Gabe shouted quickly going over to his dead friend. His hands going over her lifeless face. He then looked up at Darkness and asked, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Your friend was taught a lesson about walking into the woods alone," Darkness said. "And it looks like you need a lesson on going into abandoned factories."

Gabe got up and said, "You motherlover." He then took out his sword and charged at Darkness. Slicing up his torso making him scream in agony and fall back slightly. Gabe had a look of anger and attempted to land another slice to Darkness's face. But just when he was going to land it, Darkness blocked it with his bladed tamborita.

Darkness pushed Gabe back with his tamborita and quickly landed a slice to his chest making Gabe scream in complete agony. He then fell back with the rest of the dead bodies holding his upper chest in pain. He then saw Darkness walk up to him with an evil smirk on his face and heard him say, "You shall die at my hands."

There was only Gabe's screams of fear and pain as Darkness finished him off.

 **A Death in the City**

When Darkness left the factory, he found sight of Avalor City from afar. He then smirked and switched to his fake Mateo form before making his way into the city. He kept straight face at the things he was looking at in the city. He then saw a elderly woman in pink walking inside a resturaunt and smirked following her inside.

It didn't take long for Darkness to find the woman waiting at one of the tables. She looked up and gasped happily. "Mateo," she shouted hugging Darkness tightly. "You're safe!"

"Yes I am uh...who were you again," Darkness asked.

"Luisa. Mrs. Flores. Dio Mio, you forgot my name," Luisa asked worried.

"I uh, forgot something here and there, but I'm getting them back one by one," Darkness asked.

"Well, c'mon. Let's get you back to the hospital," Luisa said getting up only to have Darkness stop her. "What's wrong?"

"Before we do that, is it okay if I wish to talk to you in private," Darkness asked. "Maybe we can go somewhere not so public."

"Oh sure," Luisa accepted. Darkness smiled and left the resturaunt with Luisa following her. The two then went behind the resturaunt building and Luisa asked, "So what is it you want to talk about Mateo?"

Darkness slowly took out his bladed tamborita and said, "So many sinners to play with. So little time." He then turned around and gave Luisa his real spirit demon appearance. "Would you agree?"

Darkness kept this kill quick and easy.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: The killing got worse in this chapter.**

 **Tom: Wonder what'll happen in the next chapter. Will the killing get even worse, or will it come to a stop?**

 **Isiah: We'll just have to wait until the next chapter.**

 **Tom: I hope it stops though.**

 **Isiah: Same here. But anyway, we hope you fellow readers enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning another Mateo/Elena story. More on that soon. If you haven't seen the last one we did called Ready for Round 2, that would be a good story to check out.**

 **Tom: Other than that, please remember to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. More updates and stories soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***that thing with gas money***

 ***Victor escapes a bank and hops into Carla's car***

 **Victor: GO CARLA GO!**

 **Carla: You got that gas money?**

 **Victor: The alarm went off, I have nothing!**

 **Carla: Guess I'm taking you to jail.**

 **Victor: WHAT?! YOU TRAITOR!**

 ***Carla drives off to the prison***


	5. Palace Invasion

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***we all have that one friend that can't keep a secret***

 **Elena: Man, I wish he was mine.**

 **Naomi: Who, Mateo?**

 **Elena: Shh!**

 **Luisa/Isabel: *from the bedroom closet* What about Mateo?**

 ***Carla comes into the room with Mateo***

 **Carla: What about Mateo?! Huh? HUH?!**

 ***Elena slaps the back of Naomi's head***

 **Elena: Fuckin' idiota!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare! So far, Darkness has been on a roll with his so called "killing spree." So now, who will he target next?**

 **Tom: And will his killing spree come to an end?**

 **Isiah: Right. Let's find that out right now!**

* * *

 **Back at the Palace**

Elena, Isabel, and Francisco were in the Grand Council courtroom. Francisco was sitting down holding Isabel close to him while Elena was pacing back and forth. Her pacing came to a stop when Esteban entered the courtroom.

"Esteban! Any news on Mateo," Elena asked.

Esteban sighed and said, "Sadly, I haven't gotten anything yet. I somehow can't get into contact with Captain Nunez. Or Ms. Turner for that matter."

"Damnit! Now Gabe and Naomi aren't answering," Elena said completely frustrated.

Francisco stepped in and said, "That can't be. Captain Nunez always answers his calls. Same with Naomi."

"I'll have someone look into their locations and keep you guys updated," Esteban said leaving the courtroom. Francisco got up and followed him while Elena and Isabel went into her bedroom to relax her stress.

Esteban and Francisco walked out of the palace with each other and a few members of the royal guard when they suddenly stopped to see Darkness(in Mateo's form) in front of the palace entrance. Everyone gasped as a reaction but Francisco was the one to speak first.

"Mateo? Is that you," he asked.

"In the flesh," Darkness smirked.

"W- What happened to you? We have a search party all over the kingdom looking for you," Esteban said.

Darkness gave an evil look to the two elders and said, "I have something to show you." He then reached behind his back and pulled out the head which belonged to Luisa, throwing it to the ground afterwards.

"NO," Francisco shouted getting on his knees and looking at the bodiless woman.

"Abuela," Esteban said softer looking at the head as well. He then turned his attention to his hands where he saw blood and looking at a bladed tamborita on his back. Letting out a growl, he asked, "Are you responsible for this?!"

"Does this answer your question," Darkness asked before taking out his tamborita and making the blades strike Francisco's back causing him to scream to his death.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Esteban screamed before ordering the guards that were with him to execute Darkness. The two guards went up to him with their swords but Darkness magically pushed them out of his way. Knowing that he was vulnerable, Esteban started running back into the palace and warning everyone about Darkness.

A few short moments of being chased later, Esteban finally found Elena's bedroom where Elena and Isabel were sitting in. "WE NEED TO MOVE NOW," he exclaimed.

"What is it," Elena asked getting up quickly with Isabel.

"Mateo's attacking the palace and has killed our grandparents," Esteban said before quickly being grabbed by Darkness's hand. Elena and Isabel rushed outside the halls to see what happened and didn't have long to figure it out when they heard screams of death from their cousin.

Elena screamed for her cousin but he didn't come back. Instead she turned around and saw Mateo's spirit demon in his regular form holding a dead Esteban by his collar. Both girls gasped in horror for what they saw and backed away slowly.

"Y- You...a- are not...M- Mateo," Elena said beholding what she was seeing.

"I'm the one who killed your cousin, ended the lives of your grandparents, and Naomi and Gabe's as well," Darkness said.

"Y- You're Mateo's spirit demon," Elena said.

"That's right. You may call me Darkness," Darkness introduced himself setting the dead body on the ground.

"YOU'RE EVIL," Isabel shouted.

"I know," Darkness smirked evilly at Isabel causing her to back away in fear.

Elena got in the way and said, "Stay away from my sister!"

Darkness kept his smirk and got ready to strike. But just when he was about to lift up his tamborita, a few more members of the royal guard jumped on top of Darkness. Tackling him onto the ground. The two sisters took advantage of this and ran away from the spirit demon.

"Where are we going," Isabel asked.

"Away from here," Elena said going to an elevator with her sister.

Darkness managed to get up from the guards before killing them. He then turned towards the direction of the elevator and said, "This just keeps getting better and better."

 **Inside a cave**

The elevator Elena and Isabel went inside led them to a cave underground. When the doors opened, they quickly got out and looked around the cave.

"Where are we," Isabel asked.

"That's strange. The elevator was suppose to lead us to the royal armory," Elena said. "How did it take us here?"

Isabel walked up to the elevator and said, "Maybe I can try to fix it." Just when she was going to fix it, the elevator opened up revealing Darkness looking at her and Elena with a smirk of evil. Isabel gasped in horror and stepped away from him slowly.

"Surprise ladies," Darkness said stepping out of the elevator. Isabel gave out a look of seriousness and took out a wrist lazar cannon. Putting it on her wrist and aiming it at Darkness.

"Get. Back," Isabel demanded firmly.

Darkness turned his attention to Isabel and said, "Ahh, now you wish to play with me, Isabel?" The young princess didn't listen to him and fired her lazar cannon at him. Shooting him in the face going to his chest multiple times. The spirit demon soon fell to the ground and blood quickly surrounded him.

Elena saw everything behind a rock and got out saying, "Isa. That was great!"

Isabel smiled at what she did and said, "Never knew I had it in me." Isabel then started to walk towards her sister but she was soon grabbed from behind firmly.

"Eat your heart, child," she heard Darkness's voice whispering in her ear before being struck in the back by his tamborita. Elena screamed for her sister but knew she was done for. After looking at the now dead princess, Darkness looked at Elena and said, "Just one poor soul remaining."

Elena took out her Scepter and blazed Darkness in the face with it. It blinded the spirit demon and he again fell to the ground. Elena began to run away from him knowing that she had her chance to escape.

 **Meeting up with the Jaquins**

A few hours past and Elena managed to make her way out of the cave safely. She had tears in her eyes as the just recent events of her family being murdered by Darkness quickly came across her head. Her tears were soon interrupted when Skylar flew down to her aid.

"You need to hop on Princesa! Quickly," he said panicking. Elena got onto Skylar and they were soon off to the sky. "Oh this is terrible, Princesa," Skylar continued. "Mateo's brutally murdering people!"

"I've noticed and it's not Mateo that's doing this," Elena said.

"It's not? Then who is it," Skylar asked.

"It's his spirit demon Darkness that's doing all this killing," Elena explained. "I'll explain more once we get to a safe spot."

"I'll take you to Valleyestralla. We'll be safe there and you can see if any of the other jaquins can help out with this problem," Skylar said.

"That is, if you can make it of course," Elena and Skylar turned around to see Darkness floating towards them.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Ooh, now the rest of Elena's family are dead.**

 **Tom: I had a feeling the killing just wouldn't stop!**

 **Isiah: It'll have to stop eventually though.**

 **Tom: True.**

 **Isiah: Now with that being said, we're making such great timing with this story. We hope you guys are enjoying it so far. We're also gonna try to make a random fun story as well soon also since we haven't made one in almost two months.**

 **Tom: Damn. Two months?**

 **Isiah: I'm just as surprised as you are T.**

 **Tom: I'm more than surprised. But anyway, don't forget to leave a nice review for this chapter. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. We'll see y'all later. Thanks for the supporting you guys give us everyday. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

 **Tom: Seriously, two months? We gotta get back in the grove of random stories Isiah.**

 **Isiah: Don't worry, I have a few ideas in mind.**


	6. Trouble in the Jaquin Realm

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. I swear I'm making such great timing with this story, so I can't give up on it yet.**

 **Tom: That's what you say on the other stories we made.**

 **Isiah: Maybe because it's true.**

 **Tom: Sure it is.**

 **Isiah: Anyway, with that intro outta the way, let's continue where we left off.**

* * *

"Shit! He's onto us! Let's lose him Skylar," Elena said before Skylar flew off with her quickly. Darkness took out his bladed tamborita and started chasing them. Not keeping his focus off Elena for a second. That soon changed when she took out her Scepter and blasted him out of the sky with her blaze.

"That oughta keep him off us," Elena said.

"Good because we're almost to the entrance to Valleyestrella," Skylar pointed out.

As they were getting close to the door, Darkness noticed them from ground level and casted a spell with his tamborita. Shooting a wave of dark magic at Elena and Skylar. They both fell out of the sky but arrived at the entrance to Valleyestrella.

Skylar shrugged off the attacked and asked, "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know, and I probably don't want to know," Elena said watching Skylar open the door with his paw. When the door opened, the two quickly went through it without looking back.

 **In the Jaquin Realm**

Elena and Skylar arrived in Valleyestrella and quickly took flight to the sky again. As they were flying, Elena spoke up.

"Well here we are. Valleyestrella," she said after thinking.

"Yep. We can go to my dad's throne room and rest easy there," Skylar said.

"Good because if I'm going to fight that spirit demon, I'll need all the rest I can get," Elena said.

Skylar gasped and asked, "You're going to fight that Darkness demon? Alone?!"

"It's not like I have any other choice Skylar," Elena pointed out. "He killed what remained of my family and friends. And God alone knows what happened to Mateo."

"Hopefully he's not dead too."

"Yeah...hopefully."

Elena and Skylar soon arrived at King Verago's throne room and as if on cue, King Verago, Migs, and Luna came from behind them.

King Verago stepped up and said, "Skylar, thank God you and Princess Elena are safe."

Skylar chuckled and said, "Thanks. It wasn't easy finding the Princesa. Nor was it easy getting back here safely."

"We had the same problem," Migs stepped in. "That damn Darkness creature tried to turn us into dead jaquin meat with his allies."

"Allies? What allies," Elena asked.

"I'm afraid Darkness killed what remained of your family and turned them into demons to serve him," Migs admitted.

Elena sighed and said, "Deja Vu."

"Wait. This happened before," Luna asked.

"Yeah. With Nightmare."

"Hmm. Well I intend to put an end to Darkness and his killing once and for all," King Verago said.

"How do you plan on doing that," Elena asked.

King Verago sat on his throne and answered, "Well while we were on the way here, we ran into someone who certainly can help us win this fight." He then pointed to the entrance and Elena and Skylar turned around to see an Avaloran boy in a robe.

Elena immediately knew who it was and shouted, "MATEO!" She then ran up to hug him tightly.

"Elena! It's so good to see you too. You okay," Mateo asked.

"Shaken a little. But not too badly thanks to you," Elena answered.

"Good."

"Mateo. What happened? You disappeared from the hospital without letting us know."

"I was chasing Darkness before he killed anyone else," Mateo answered.

"Well what a good job you did there Mateo," Luna said with sarcasm making the other jaquins glare at her. "What?"

"Well we need to stop this somehow," King Verago stated out. "Just give me some time to think." With everyone agreeing to this, they all stood silently.

 **Out in the Jaquin Realm Forest**

Meanwhile in the forest of Valleyestrella, Victor, Carla, and Fiero were hiding behind a bush watching Darkness from afar.

"Hmm. This is odd," Fiero said slowly.

"What's odd," Victor asked curiously.

"This so called spirit demon that's out there," Fiero said. "He looks awfully like that royal wizard Mateo."

"That's probably because it is Mateo's spirit demon," Carla explained.

"Interesting," Fiero got a closer look at the spirit demon.

Meanwhile from afar, Darkness was having a conversation with a demon Isabel.

"How is it coming along Darkness," Isabel asked.

"My senses tell me that Princess Elena is indeed in this jaquin realm," Darkness said. "Whenever you're ready, you can call out the others and send them out for her."

"This all seems perfect, but I have a bad feeling that something is amiss," Isabel said.

"Something's amiss? Like what?"

"It appears that royal wizard Mateo is back on his feet and is joining the fight along with Princess Elena," Isabel answered.

Darkness's let out a smirk as he spoke. "So that royal wizard's not giving up yet, eh? Ha! I'm surprised he still has the courage to keep fighting after all the illusions and hell I threw at him."

"I'm surprised he still has the capability to walk after what Nightmare put him through months ago," Isabel said. "If Princess Elena wouldn't had gotten her from behind, Nightmare would've killed him."

"Don't worry, Isa. Once Princess Elena is dead and Nightmare has made her way back to life, Mateo will be nothing but a lost soul wanting to die," Darkness said.

Isabel placed a hand on Darkness as she spoke. "Be careful confronting him. Mateo may be weak, but if he can survive the illusions you threw at him, there is quite the big chance he can defeat you."

Letting out another laugh, Darkness said, "What I put Mateo through isn't even half the hell of what I could put him through."

"If you say so," Isabel smiled.

Victor paid close attention to the two demons and said, "This is insane. If Darkness can kill Princess Elena and bring back Nightmare..."

"We'll have twice the problem on our hands," Carla finished her father's sentence.

"Right."

Fiero got up and spoke. "Well I'm not gonna sit here and watch those problems come."

"Wait, Fiero," Victor tried to stop Fiero but to no avail. The evil malvago walked over towards Darkness and Isabel and got their attention.

"Mateo de Alva," he called out.

Darkness turned to see Fiero and said, "I'll deal with him. You and the others find Princess Elena." Isabel nodded her head and went off to another direction leaving Darkness to deal with Fiero.

"One dead sinful malvago...in a jiffy."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright! Fight scene about to break out!**

 **Tom: Nice to see Fiero's catching up to what's been happening with these spirit demons.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, had I known he was going to ally himself with Shuriki and the Delgados, I would've put him in the first story.**

 **Tom: Well better now than never, right?**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Everyone, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more of this story very soon. Along with more other stories. So stay tuned for those.**

 **Tom: Other than that, don't forget to review nicely. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***heavy sleeper until that one item you can't go without***

 ***Elena is sleeping in her bedroom when Victor and Carla sneak inside and take her Scepter of Light***

 **Elena: *immediately wakes up* Eat. Your. Heats.**

 **Victor: Oh God.**

 ***Elena takes the Scepter of Light and blazes the Delgados***

 **Elena: Betcha won't steal my Scepter no more!**


	7. The Confrontation

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's good!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Last chapter, Darkness spotted Fiero watching him from afar. Now what will happen between these two?**

 **Tom: FIGHT SCENE!**

 **Isiah: Um, yeah. Fight scene.**

 **Tom: Sorry about that.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, don't worry about it. Anyway, let's continue where we left off.**

* * *

Getting his guard up quickly, Fiero raised his tamborita and shot an attack spell at Darkness. When it landed, Fiero looked to see that Darkness wasn't in front of him anymore.

"A little too slow today Fiero," Darkness asked chuckling evilly. Fiero turned to see Darkness behind him and shot another attack spell at him. But just like the first, Darkness disappeared and reappeared behind him. Fiero faced Darkness again and with a bit of frustration, shot another attack spell only for Darkness to disappear a third time.

Darkness smirked at the frustrated malvago and decided to cast an illusion spell on him. Fiero attempted to shoot another attack spell but the illusion spell made him feel dizzy. His frustration turning into tiredness. He got on his knees and held his head tightly from the headache the illusion was giving him.

"See how you like hell yourself, sinner," Darkness smirked before hearing movement from the bushes. He then chuckled again and used a spell to lift Victor and Carla from the bushes. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two more sinners thinking they can spy on my plans."

Darkness sat Victor and Carla onto the ground next to Fiero and continued speaking. "Well, I must say. I'm quite surprised you guys showed your faces around me. But it was still a silly thing of you three to do together."

"Well excuse us for having such a thought as to find what you're up to," Victor said.

"You talk quite a good game Victor," Darkness said keeping his smirk. "I could kill all three of you right now, or...spare you guys and let you do something with your sinful lives for a good few...hours. The choice is yours."

"W- What do you mean, do something with our lives," Carla asked backing away.

"You three...will lend me your loyalty and serves until Avalor is completely destroyed," Darkness answered.

Victor and Carla gasped at the spirit demon's response. "Are you crazy?! We'll never give in to your will so you can destroy Avalor," Victor snapped.

"Yeah," Carla agreed with her father.

Darkness glared at the two and turned his attention to Fiero again. He then casted his illusion spell again making Fiero's headache worse. It caused him to let out a few agonizing screams. Darkness then turned back to the Delgados and said, "You can't escape this. Just give in to me...and I'll spare your lives."

Carla managed to find her tamborita and said, "We. Said. No!" She then jumped from where she was sitting at and tackled Darkness to the ground. Victor got up and helped Fiero get up as well. He then announced Carla to follow him. Darkness slowly got up only for Carla to cast a lifting spell on one of the trees and throw it at him.

Once they were certain that Darkness was down and out, Victor escaped the scene with Carla, carrying Fiero on the way out. Soon they were able to hide inside a treehouse giving Fiero enough energy to collect himself and get up.

"Fiero. You okay," Victor asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Fiero answered slowly. "But damn, those dark illusions. They aren't anything like I've seen before."

Victor looked from the window to see if anyone was out. Nobody was in sight and that made him let out a sigh in relief. "Okay. That Darkness demon isn't onto us at the moment. We should take this moment to calm down and rest ourselves," he advised.

"Might as well," Fiero said along with Carla's agreement as well.

 **Final Encounter**

Elena, Mateo, and the jaquins were in King Verago's throne room discussing how they should attack Darkness and his henchmen when they suddenly heard rumbling from outside the room.

"What was that," Skylar gasped noticing a light from the center of the room. It soon revealed itself to be...Darkness and his henchmen.

"SHIT! HE FOUND US," Mateo shouted.

"Pathetic fools! You thought you could hide from me in this useless jaquin realm," Darkness said laughing evilly. "I must say, I'm quite impressed with how far you've progressed, Princess Elena. Unfortunately for you, you will still parish. You. Cannot. Escape. Your fate."

Keeping his smirk, Darkness lifted his hands making the roof of the throne room break apart. Elena gasped at this and held her Scepter tightly with Mateo holding his tamborita.

"I won't give us that easily," Elena stood her ground. "Even if you do have my family and friends as your servents, I'll fight you as many times as I need to, no matter the circumstance!"

Darkness stepped up and said, "Hmm. I wonder if your last confrontation with Nightmare makes you say such a thing. No matter, you'll just get tired of failing. This is not your first try, Princess."

"You're all bark and no bite, Darkness. Now it's either put up or shut up!"

"Then let's begin," Darkness said before a brutal fight broke out between the two sides.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: We wanted to make this a short chapter so we can make the final battle with Darkness in the next. AND we have something coming up soon. Stay tuned for that.**

 **Tom: Can't wait to see how that plays out.**

 **Isiah: Me neither.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review for this chapter. No hateful or rude comments please. More stories and updates coming soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	8. Darkness is Defeated

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. We're down to the showdown of Darkness and his servants verses Elena, Mateo, and the jaquins.**

 **Tom: Ooh, can't wait to see the carnage from this fight!**

 **Isiah: Me neither. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Darkness took his tamborita and started shooting the blades from it at Elena. She saw this coming however and took cover behind one of the walls. After Darkness was through firing his blades, he casted a spell shooting a fireball at the wall Elena was taking cover from.

Elena thought she would take the chance to attack Darkness with her scepter and came from behind the wall. Pointing her scepter at Darkness and yelling, "Blaze!" A beam of light shot at Darkness causing him to fall back. He still kept his balance and focus on Elena as she shot him with her blaze again.

Mateo was fighting a demon Esteban when he saw that Elena was struggling with Darkness. He quickly came to her aid and started his attack on him. Landing good punches to his face and dodging whatever moves Darkness had for him. Elena was going to strike the spirit demon again when she jumped from a lazar shot she dodged. She then turned around and saw none other than demon Isabel with her lazar cannon.

"Your Scepter of Light is useless," Isabel said.

"Hmph. So is your lazar cannon," Elena said now getting her focus on her demon sister.

Meanwhile Mateo and Darkness were fighting along the edge of the jaquin throne room entrance. This kept up until Darkness tried to land a kick to Mateo's face but the young wizard caught him. He was then received a few punches to the face until he was able to throw the spirit demon out the throne room and back onto grass ground level.

Mateo jumped out of the throne room and joined Darkness who was slowly getting up after being thrown into the grass. The fight soon continued with Mateo grabbing Darkness by his throat. The spirit demon quickly found a way to counter his attack by magically pushing Mateo to one of the tree branches. Breaking it into pieces as he landed against it.

Seeing this, Darkness let out a smirk and slowly walked up to Mateo before Elena came from the throne room. She saw Darkness looking down at Mateo and cleared her throat getting his attention. She then pointed her scepter at him and said, "I'm gonna savor this moment."

"As you should, dead princess," Darkness said quickly going over to Elena and continuing his fight with her. He landed a few punches to her face before Elena countered by kneeing him in his gut. She then took her scepter and smacked Darkness across the face with it. Watching as blood started to come out of the spirit demon's nose.

Darkness was still not giving up and picked up his tamborita again. Making new blades appear from the sides of the drum. Elena just smirked at this and went up to Darkness only for him to create a blade mark on the side of her face. She fell back from this but still kept her guard up. Watching as Mateo got up from his carnage.

Mateo quickly picked up his tamborita and casted a spell saying, "Solasa!" Shooting an attack spell at Darkness causing him to fall back against the throne room wall. Mateo waited a few moments before Darkness slowly got up, struggling to keep his stance. Just as Mateo shot another attack spell, Elena also shot the spirit demon with her blaze once more causing him to fall against the wall again and onto the ground in defeat.

"I. Shall not. Be defeated," Darkness said in between breaths. "No matter how many hard you fight, victory is far from yours. Each time you put me down, I shall simply return again...and again...and again."

Elena and Mateo watched as Darkness got up again and continued to listen to him. "Unlike Nightmare, I am IMMORTAL! I am much more powerful than her! You...and your sinful kingdom will all see!" Darkness then quickly felt weakened again and got back on his knees.

Elena took a moment to look at the weakened spirit demon and smiled saying, "You don't look too good there Darkness. Just the way I like it."

"You can count on one thing, Princesa," Darkness said. "Even if you win this fight, you'll never see your friends and familia the way you use to again."

"I suppose you're right," Elena said walking up to Darkness. "But there's one thing that you can do that'll make me feel better about it." She then put on a look of anger as she powered up her scepter.

"Go," she pointed her scepter at Darkness's head.

"To," her scepter was at full power.

"Hell," she finished her sentence before blasting Darkness in the face, blowing off his head.

Mateo watched as Elena executed his spirit demon and smiled at her as she smiled back at him. They got closer to each other and embraced themselves in a hug. After a few moments, they broke the hug and held each others' hands.

They stood silent for a minute before Elena spoke up. "No need to thank me."

Mateo looked at the dead spirit demon and slightly chuckled saying, "Oh c'mon, you killed my spirit demon. I can't thank you enough."

"I suppose you're right," Elena chuckled with Mateo. "Besides, I also can't thank you enough."

"For what," Mateo watched as Elena held his hand.

"For not dying on me," Elena admitted.

"Hey, it was nowhere near easy," Mateo said. "Went through a nightmare which hospitalized me. And I was put through some hellish illusions."

"At least your family is still living," Elena said looking down. Mateo saw how depressed she looked and held her close to him again.

"You're all I got left Mateo," Elena said softly. "And I can't thank you enough for surviving Darkness."

"I'm just glad you're alive Elena," Mateo said looking into Elena's eyes. Elena looked back at him before leaning closer to him. Making her lips collide with his and pulling him into a kiss.

Meanwhile from a far side, a demon Isabel was watching Elena and Mateo kiss each other when a demon Naomi and a demon Gabe walked up behind her.

"What are you thinking, Isa," Naomi asked.

Isabel sighed and said, "I've been thinking. Darkness may be dead, and we may have lost our evil spirits, but this isn't quite the happily ever after we all wanted."

"You're saying that," Gabe started and Isabel finished.

"I didn't get quite the luck I needed for this adventure."

"Hmm. She makes a good point Naomi," Gabe said.

"Yeah. I would've lived if I hadn't stopped running from Darkness," Naomi said.

"And if I had put more of a fight with Darkness, I would've survived too," Gabe said.

As the three agreed to their statements, Francisco, Luisa, and Esteban came from the trees, still in their demon forms. Esteban was the first to step up and said, "We all died so quickly. And unexpectedly."

"Yeah, and I know I'm not like the other demons and spirits of hell, but," Isabel paused for a moment before continuing. "Oh, what the hell. I should just find a way to reset the timeline."

Francisco smiled and said, "Great idea Isa. That way we can go back to our normal forms and avoid being killed by Darkness."

"It's the perfect plan," Luisa agreed also.

"Yes, this is true," Esteban said.

"Okay. We're going to my lab and the timeline will reset," Isabel said heading for the direction of her laboratory.

As the others followed her, Gabe spoke up. "Once we go back in time, we all have to survive Darkness's wraith," he said. "Princess Elena has defeated his anger. Now...she has to do it again."

"Good riddance," Isabel mumbled.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Whoo-hoo! Elena and Mateo defeated Darkness. Now her family and friends are going back in time to avoid their deaths.**

 **Tom: I for real wish I could go back in time.**

 **Isiah: Me too. So I can take a look at my high school years.**

 **Tom: I wanna relive my middle school years.**

 **Isiah: Yeah that too. But anyways, we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We have some great ideas for a couple of random and a Mateo/Elena story in mind. We'll keep you posted about them. Also if you haven't seen our latest random story called I Want French Fries, check that out.**

 **Tom: Other than that, please give this chapter a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***when people say a word twice, it really makes a different***

 **Gabe: I thought you said she was hot.**

 **Mateo: I did say she was hot, hot.**

 **Gabe: But she was ugly.**

 **Mateo: But she wasn't ugly, ugly.**

 **Gabe: Your standards are low Mateo.**

 **Mateo: But they aren't low, low.**

 **Gabe: STOP!**


	9. The Timeline Resets

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***people get real brave when you talk about their mom***

 **Carla: Hey, kid! Give me that bike!**

 **Olivia: But my mom gave me this bike.**

 **Carla: Girl, screw your mom!**

 ***Olivia gasps and throws the bike at Carla's face knocking her out***

* * *

 **Isiah/Tom: DAAAAAAAYUUUUUM!**

 **Tom: Lesson learned. Do NOT crap talk Olivia's mom.**

 **Isiah: Right, anyway, what's up guys. 02 and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Yeah, hey.**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Last chapter, Elena fought and defeated Darkness. But her family and friends haven't returned to normal.**

 **Tom: Now Isabel and the other demons are off to reset the timeline. Will they succeed? What will be the outcome of resetting the timeline?**

 **Isiah: Let's find out right now.**

* * *

 **Resetting the Timeline**

Isabel was in her laboratory setting up her time machine when Francisco and Luisa walked in watching her from behind. They kept quiet while watching her and saw that Gabe, Naomi, and Esteban walked in as well.

"Okay, my time machine is set and ready to go," Isabel said. "Now remember, when we go back, a few of us will have more memory of today than the rest of us."

"But we gotta survive Darkness's wraith and avoid being killed," Gabe said. "I'm ready for it this time."

"Okay, ready or not. Here we go," Isabel started up the time machine and within a split second, everyone was sent out of the palace.

 **12 hours earlier(Mateo's gone missing)**

Isabel slowly woke up from her bed. Yawning and rubbing her eyes. She let out a smile knowing that her time machine worked as a success and got up saying, "Now to warn Elena about Darkness."

When Isabel left her bedroom, she walked by the Grand Council courtroom where Elena and the members of the Grand Council were talking to Marlena. She stood next to the door and overheard their conversation.

"He's WHAT," Elena exclaimed. "Mateo was in the hospital all week! How could he have gone missing?!"

"I don't know Princess Elena. But when mom and I went to the hospital, the authorities told us there was a bit of dark magic smoke from the corner of Mateo's hospital room, and the window open widely," Marlena explained.

"Dios Mio," Luisa sighed.

Naomi thought about what Marlena said and spoke. "Dark magic. That either sounds like-"

"That bitch Shuriki or that motherlover Fiero," Esteban cut her off. "They must've found out about Mateo being in the hospital and decided to take him out when no one was looking!"

Elena got up and said, "Well we need to find them before it's too late! Naomi, go to the docks and tell your parents to gather up a search party for Mateo."

"On it," Naomi got up and left the courtroom.

"Captain Nunez. Send any and every available royal guard we have to search for Fiero or Shuriki," Esteban ordered Gabe.

"At once Chancellor," Gabe said going out the courtroom as well. Just when Elena and the others were about to leave, Isabel stopped them and said, "GUYS WAIT!"

"Isa? What is it," Elena asked.

Isabel sighed and said, "Okay, this may seem crazy to believe but I have to tell you about Darkness. Mateo's spirit demon."

"Yeah? What about him?"

"He...may have killed us in the future."

"Mateo has a spirit demon," Luisa asked.

"That's crazy," Esteban snapped.

"But it's true," Isabel said. "He somehow moved Mateo far from the picture so he can kill us and more than likely try to kill Elena as well!"

Just when Esteban was about to said something, he took a moment to think when a memory of Darkness popped from his head. He then saw that everyone else was thinking as well and more than likely had the same look he had. "Isa I...I think I remember now," he said a minute later.

"Yeah, I remember also," Francisco said softly.

"As do I," Luisa agreed also.

"Wait, so did Mateo's spirit demon do something to-" Elena was cut off when a huge feeling went inside her head and down her body. She got on one knee and heard Darkness's voice in her head. "Try to keep this interesting for me, Princess," she heard before getting up slowly.

Isabel gasped and asked, "What happened?"

"I...I remember as well. He's after us...with more tricks up his sleeve than last time," Elena said.

"What are we gonna do Elena," Isabel asked.

"Alright, let's continue with finding Mateo, but at the same time, be on guard for Darkness," Elena said with everyone on board with her plan.

 **Mateo's Memory gets Refreshed**

Mateo was slowly walking around in an abandoned temple holding his stomach to keep him from slowing down. He soon ended up on his knees as if the wound on his stomach kept him from going any farther.

What felt like hours past before Mateo saw a blue light appearing in front of him revealing itself to be Zuzo. He casted a spell on Mateo's wounded stomach and the pain that Mateo felt wasn't there anymore. He slowly uncovered his stomach and lifted his hospital robe up to reveal that the wound wasn't on his stomach anymore.

"Thought you might need a hand there," Mateo heard Zuzo say. "And I'm not done yet." Zuzo then casted a spell to make Mateo's wizard robes appear in front of him. Mateo smiled at this and took off his hospital robe, changing into his wizard robes.

"Thanks Zuzo," Mateo said.

"There's one more thing I have for you," Zuzo said before casting one more spell that made Mateo's tamborita appear in his hand. Mateo held it in both his hands and said, "Just the one I needed."

Zuzo chuckled and said, "Thought you might like that little gift I have for you."

"I love it," Mateo said giving Zuzo his attention. "So tell me. What's going on here?"

"What do you mean," Zuzo asked.

"This Darkness spirit demon of me," Mateo explained. "He's out to kill Elena and possibly my friends too."

"Oh, him! Well, there's something you really need to know about that."

"And that something is?"

"You see...Darkness may have...already killed your friends," Zuzo explained slowly.

Mateo gasped loudly and said, "SO I'M TOO LATE?!"

Zuzo managed to calm Mateo down and continued speaking. "Now before you blame yourself, let me just say that this was in the old timeline."

"Old timeline? What are you talking about Zuzo?"

"Today has already happened. Darkness killed Gabe and Naomi but you and Princess Elena managed to defeat him before he killed her too," Zuzo explained.

Mateo thought for a moment before saying something again. "Then what are we doing reliving today again?"

"Hmm. I don't understand how it fully happened, but we should take advantage of this and make sure your friends don't get killed," Zuzo said.

Mateo agreed to Zuzo's terms and asked, "Who's first?"

"Naomi Turner. She's in the woods looking for you," Zuzo said. "Maybe you could reach her before Darkness does." As soon as Mateo agreed again, Zuzo shot a light at Mateo teleporting him out of the temple and into the woods.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, now that the timeline's reset, will Mateo be able to save his friends before Darkness kills them again?**

 **Tom: I hope he can.**

 **Isiah: Me too. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We have something special in the works for a new random fun Elena of Avalor story coming soon. What is it, you may ask? You'll just have to wait to find out. *chuckles***

 **Tom: On that note, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	10. Change of Pace

**Quick Random Moment**

 **Elena: *laughs* And they said I can never teach a jaquin to drive!**

 ***Skylar is in a car going towards a cliff***

 **Elena: SKYLAR! STOP!**

 **Skylar: I CAN'T STOP!**

 ***Skylar goes off the cliff***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare! Last time, Mateo found out what happened with the timeline resetting and now he's up to save his friends.**

 **Tom: Will he succeed in saving his friends, or will he fail trying.**

 **Isiah: That question's gonna be answered right now.**

* * *

 **In the woods**

Naomi was in the woods looking for Mateo. While she was at it, she kept getting goosebumps and chills down her body about the woods she was in. The many trees that cover up the majority of the sky almost making it too dark for her to see where she was going. Her footsteps being the only noise among the dead silence. Naomi just kept walking until she saw a figure walking up to her.

Naomi immediately knew who it was and with a breath of relief said, "Mateo!"

"Naomi," Mateo said hugging his friend. "What are you doing in the woods?"

"Looking for you," Naomi said.

"Interesting. I was looking for you too," Mateo said.

"Me? What for?"

"So I can save your life," Mateo explained.

"Save my life? From what exactly," Naomi asked.

Mateo started walking with Naomi and answered her question. "Look, there's no time to explain now but I promise I'll tell you everything as soon as I'm done here."

"But what about me?"

"There's a temple I can teleport you to. You'll be safe there," Mateo said opening a wizard portal. Naomi slowly but confidently walked in and Mateo continued to make his way out of the woods. As soon as he was out, Zuzo appeared in front of him.

"One down, two to go," Zuzo said.

"Who's next," Mateo asked.

"Your other buddy Gabriel Nunez. He's at the old abandoned wizard factory," Zuzo opened a portal for Mateo to walk in before disappearing.

Meanwhile not far from where Mateo escaped the woods, Darkness was spying on Mateo and Zuzo. When he saw the two disappear, he made his way out the woods himself. He then let out a smirk and said, "So, you saved your dear friend Naomi. No matter. I can still kill Gabe before you...-"

Darkness stopped himself as a new idea formed in his head. "Actually...maybe I don't need Gabe just yet." With an evil chuckle, Darkness created a portal of his own and walked through it.

 **A Dark Change of Pace**

Princess Isabel was in her laboratory working on her time machine when her cousin Esteban walked in on her.

"Isabel? What are you doing," he got his younger cousin's attention.

"Making sure the time machine works perfectly," Isabel said.

"Isn't there more important things to worry about than your little time invention thingy," Esteban asked.

"This is very important."

"How exactly?"

"In case someone dies on us," Isabel answered.

Esteban got closer to Isabel and said, "But we already know that Darkness is onto us. There's no way he can kill us so easily."

"Cousin, Darkness is a spirit demon," Isabel said. "We may know and what to expect from him in the old timeline, but he can still be capable of doing anything to get us all killed."

Just when Esteban was about to speak again, he and Isabel heard a voice not too far from them. "A quite good answer indeed Isabel," they heard Darkness's voice and he appeared and grabbed Isabel from behind. Esteban quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Darkness trying to make sure he wouldn't hit Isabel.

"Well, well, well. I must say, Isabel. I'm quite surprised you've wanted to go the distance with your time machine," Darkness said.

Isabel started whimpering in fear and managed to say, "Please. Don't kill me."

"Let the child go Darkness," Esteban demanded keeping his gun pointed at Darkness.

"Or what? You'll shoot me in the head with your little toy gun there?"

"You catch on quite quick there," Esteban said sarcastically.

Darkness chuckled evilly and said, "Oh Esteban. You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Teaming up with enemies and restarting the timeline will serve no purpose," Darkness explained. "I'll just kill my victims out of order."

With a quick deep breath, Esteban pointed his gun at Darkness's leg and shot him forcing the spirit demon to let go of Isabel. Once he got a clear view of his face, Esteban shot Darkness in his face multiple times until he was covered in nothing but blood and bullet holes.

Isabel rushed over behind Esteban and peeked over to see if Darkness was moving by any chance. "Is...- Is he dead," she asked.

"Doubt he's dead, but I think I've bought ourselves some time," Esteban said backing away slowly. A few short seconds later, the two cousins jumped in fear when Darkness's eyes shot open soon showing a smirk of evil. Esteban didn't take any chances and repeatedly shot Darkness again.

Darkness didn't seem fazed by the gunshots he was taking however and used his dark magic to throw Isabel and Esteban against the wall. Both their backs aching from the slam they took to the wall. Darkness then got up and walked up to Isabel. Grabbing her by her leg and dragging her to a red portal.

Esteban slowly got up and watched as Darkness brought Isabel back a few moments later. Throwing her onto the floor and immediately followed by blood pouring on the floor afterward. Esteban tried to keep his balance but his back was in too much pain for him to stay standing. So he got back onto his knees, catching his breath.

His breather came to a complete stop when Darkness came from behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

With Darkness's evil laughter, Esteban knew that he and Isabel were goners.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Tom: Would you look at that. One saved, two dead.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Either Mateo or Elena better hurry up and save the others.**

 **Tom: Real talk.**

 **Isiah: Welp, hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. If you are, be sure to stay tuned for more of it. If you haven't seen our latest Mateo/Elena love story called Third Round's a charm, be sure to check that out as well.**

 **Tom: Other than that, please remember to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***how the heck does this work***

 **Victor: *points a gun at Naomi* You're getting mugged kid!**

 **Naomi: No, you're getting mugged.**

 ***Victor throws his gun on the ground and puts his hands up***

 **Victor: HOW THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!**


	11. Saving Gabe

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Ever since the time reset, one survived and two others have died.**

 **Tom: Here's hoping Mateo can save whoever's left.**

 **Isiah: I hope so too. Let's continue with the story.**

* * *

 **Later in the Palace**

Elena, Armando, and Luisa were in the living room silently when Francisco interrupted the silent walking in.

"Abuelo, any info on Naomi or Gabe," Elena asked.

"I managed to get Captain Nunez on the communicator," Francisco said handing his granddaughter his communicator. "Here, try to talk to him." Elena took the communicator waited a few short moments before she got a response from Gabe.

"Princess Elena," Gabe answered.

"Gabe! Thank God you're still alive," Elena said.

"You seemed quite happy to hear from me Crown Princess," Gabe said.

"Well yeah, we have our royal wizard missing and a spirit demon who could be anywhere and do possibly anything," Elena said.

Gabe got thrown off by the spirit demon thing and said, "Spirit demon? I had no info about a-." Within a quick few seconds, Gabe stopped for a moment worrying Elena and she tried to see if he was still alive.

"Gabe?! Gabe, come in," Elena tried getting in contact before Gabe managed to come back.

"E- Elena," Gabe said slightly weakened.

"Gabe? What happened?"

Gabe took a moment to catch a breather before he could speak. "I remember everything now. Darkness's destruction. It's all come back to me."

"You think you can find Mateo without Darkness killing you," Elena asked.

"Making sure Darkness doesn't kill me, I can manage. Finding Mateo, that's gonna require more work," Gabe explained.

Elena sighed and said, "Look, just be careful finding him, okay?" After Gabe's agreement, Francisco took back his communicator and Elena sat down, going back to waiting patiently.

 **A Witness goes Missing**

Armando was sent by Elena to go check on Isabel in the basement. As he was going down the stairs, he started to hear soft crying and he quickly saw who it was went he reached the basement.

"P- Princess Isabel," With a slight shaking feeling in his body, Armando got the little princess's attention. Isabel just turned around slowly and glared at him before he asked, "W- What's wrong?"

Isabel didn't respond to Armando and silence soon filled the room creepy out Armando. His body was starting to shake more and he soon decided to look over what was behind Isabel. But just as he was going to take a look, the lights to the basement went out and Armando screamed in fear at this happening.

After a few short moments, Armando heard Isabel's voice close to his ear and she whispered in a slight evil voice, "Hi there. Would you like to play a game with me?"

Armando didn't think twice about seeing what was going on and immediately went back up the stairs to the basement exit. He then tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. After a few attempts of opening the door, Armando shouted for help only to realize that nobody was hearing his cries for help.

Behind Armando's back, Isabel was walking towards him in her now demon form. Slowly getting closer and closer to him. By the time she was right behind him, Armando stopped trying to open the door and broke down into tears. Sobbing his eyes out softly. Isabel smirked and reloaded her wrist laser before saying something in Armando's ear.

"Found you."

 **Rescuing the Captain of the Guard**

Mateo found himself in an abandoned factory. Calling out for his friend Gabe and making sure nothing in the factory was going to kill him. He found himself going down a hallway where he gasped at the scene of dead bodies on the floors. Mateo then took a closer look and found out that the dead bodies were actually members of the royal guard.

"Dear God. Please don't have Gabe be a part of these bodies," Mateo prayed before walking over to the downstairs laboratory where he managed to find Gabe worn out on the ground. He quickly went to his friend's aid and helped him get up.

"You have quite the timing there, de Alva," Gabe said with a small smile.

Mateo smiled back and said, "I try my best." Gabe chuckled at his response and tried walking on his own with Mateo being next to him.

As they were walking towards the factory exit, Mateo had a question in his head and decided to ask it. "Gabe, what the hell happened in here?"

"That asshole Darkness. He knows that we figured out what happened in the old timeline and is trying to kill his victims out of order," Gabe explained.

"Well I already saved Naomi, so I'm pretty sure she's safe," Mateo said. "Let's get you to join her."

Gabe started following Mateo and said, "Anything to get me away from this Deja Vu. Let me inform Elena about what's going on." He then took out his communicator and got in contact with Elena.

"Princess Elena here," Elena said in the speaker.

"Crown Princess, prepare to be in delight when you figure out who ran into me," Gabe said before giving the communicator to Mateo.

"Who was it," Elena asked not expecting Mateo's voice.

"Your lost has been found, Elena."

"Thank God it's good to hear your voice Mateo," Elena said in relief. "You okay?"

"Just about...aside from being confronted in the hospital by Darkness and forced to chase him while still having a wound on your stomach," Mateo said.

"You look like you're 100 percent better," Gabe added.

Mateo chuckled and said, "Trust me, I'm not just there yet. I'm a good 85 or 90."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm gonna see if I can get in touch with Naomi before we-" Before Elena could finish her sentence, Gabe's communicator went static and this freaked out the two guys in the factory.

Gabe was the first one to freak out and loudly said, "What the hell?!"

"What's going on," Mateo asked worriedly.

"I don't know, the communicator's going crazy," Gabe said trying to fix it. The two guys then heard Elena's scream coming from the communicator before the static turned off.

"Elena? Elena," Mateo tried to get a response but not expecting to hear the answer he got.

"So many sinners to play with...so little time. Would you agree?"

"Can things get any fucking worse," Mateo sighed before leaving the factory with Gabe.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Ooh, what happened to Elena?!**

 **Tom: Hopefully nothing bad.**

 **Isiah: We'll just have to find out in the next chapter. We hope you've enjoyed this one. If you haven't seen our latest Mateo/Elena story called Third Round's a Charm, that story's going real well too. Please check that out when you get the chance.**

 **Tom: On that note, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We're gonna see you guys later. For what exactly? I don't know yet. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	12. Another Unlikely Alliance

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's going on, fellow readers?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Things started to really heat up in the last chapter.**

 **Tom: Yep, something happened to Elena. But what was it?**

 **Isiah: Let's take a look at that right now.**

* * *

After leading Gabe out of the factory and into a portal created by Zuzo, Mateo found himself transported to the palace. Without thinking twice, he charged for the entrance and checked his surroundings. Dead bodies over by certain areas of the halls.

Mateo didn't care about the bodies on the floor. He just wanted to make sure Elena was alive. He made his way to the Grand Council courtroom and kicked the door open only to see that nobody was in the room. There was only a note on the table and Mateo picked it up and read it.

 _I heard you've been a busy boy. Well I've been a busy man. I've finally gotten my hands on your beautiful Princess Elena. Now you and every other sinner in Avalor will watch as I use her soul to destroy this kingdom and this time, there will be no escape._

"Goddamn it," Mateo said slamming the note on the table. As he was going to sulk in depression, someone caught his eye from the window. Looking at it, Mateo saw an airship flying away from the city. But who he saw in it really caught his attention.

He saw Darkness looking down at the city.

"I swear to Alacazar, I'm gonna kill you if you hurt her," Mateo said turning around to see someone unexpectedly.

"So your spirit demon has Elena, but you've done us quite the favor Mateo," he saw Fiero, Victor, and Carla in the courtroom entrance. But Victor and Carla wasn't in their malvago robes.

Mateo walked up to Fiero and asked, "Fiero? What are you talking about I've done you a favor?"

Victor stepped up and answered Mateo's question. "It appears you're not the only one who has a score to settle with Darkness."

"His little inventing worm reset the timeline and stripped us of our malvago magic," Carla stepped in as well.

"His inventing worm," Mateo gasped knowing exactly who they were talking about. "Isabel?!"

"Correct! We saw her time machine down in the basement," Carla reported. "We're going to hunt down and kill all those spirits of hell!"

Mateo thought it wouldn't be a problem if they helped out and said, "Oh well. If Darkness is out to kill sinners, you guys are bound to be confronted by him sooner or later."

"Good. You guys better search the rest of the palace to seek out any form of defense we can use against Darkness," Fiero said to the Delgados before turning to Mateo. "You, meet up with your friends. I'm sure they won't be safe for long without your presence."

"With pleasure," Mateo said going towards the palace exit.

"And don't get killed on the way to them," Carla shouted as a reminder.

"No promises," Mateo said leaving the palace.

 **Regrouping in Valleyestrella**

Naomi and Gabe found themselves in a huge tree house in Valleyestrella. They took a moment to look at their surroundings and Naomi quickly caught something at the corner of her eye. She then walked towards it to see that it was a huge diamond shaped emerald in the middle of the room.

While the two were looking at the emerald, they didn't notice Mateo and a few fellow jaquins walking in on them. "Like what you're looking at," he asked.

"What is it," Gabe asked.

"It's the Emerald of Valleyestrella," one of the jaquins known as Skylar answered. "Us jaquins use it to vision anything inside or outside the realm."

"Cool! You think you guys can vision where Darkness is taking Princess Elena to," Mateo asked.

"Thought you would never ask. Step aside," Skylar said and Mateo got out of his way. Skylar then asked the Emerald about Darkness and Princess Elena's departure from Avalor and it glowed brightly showing an image of a lava powerhouse.

Mateo was the first to reaction to this and said, "What is this?"

Skylar looked at more images of the lava house and most of them having Elena using the lava with her Scepter of Light. Then the emerald showed images of Elena and Darkness using the lava to burn down Avalor. It was a really horrifying thing to look at and Skylar ended up shouting, "This is just terrible!"

"What is it," Mateo asked again.

"According to the Emerald, Darkness is taking the Princesa to some lava powerhouse and it's saying that he wants to drown her in the lava that's there," Skylar said.

"A lava powerhouse," Naomi said in shock. "Drowning Elena in its lava?!"

"Yeah. And when the lava in there is done absorbing Princess Elena and her Scepter-" Skylar was cut off by a certain malvago walking in on them.

"That will be the true resurrection of Nightmare," Fiero finished watching as Mateo and his friends kept looking at the images.

"True...resurrection...of Nightmare," Mateo said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so Mateo," Fiero said. "And the lava she's taken control of she will use to destroy and remake not only Avalor...but the whole entire world in her own image."

Gabe took another look at the images and said, "What the fuck?!"

Naomi was in worry for what she was hearing and said, "The entire world? Only God alone knows what kingdom havoc Nightmare will cause next if she manages to destroy Avalor."

Everyone looked at the images for a few more moments until someone came into the tree house saying, "The kingdom of Enchantia."

Mateo was the first to see Victor and Carla Delgado walk in and said, "Enchantia? But...that's...Princess Sofia's kingdom!"

"Mhm. I did some research on Darkness and it appears that if he or any of his goons were to kill any of you, his chances of beginning to bring hell to Enchantia will increase," Victor explained. "He's already killed what was left of Princess Elena's family, so that's more than likely a huge disadvantage right there."

"Well I'm not waiting for those chances to keep going up," Gabe stated. "Nor am I waiting for Darkness to drown the Crown Princess in some lava pit!"

"You said it Gabe," Mateo agreed. "Where is this lava powerhouse Skylar?"

Skylar let out a chuckle and said, "You won't believe this, but it's all the way in the kingdom of Maru."

Mateo sighed at hearing this and said, "Looks like another long flight."

"You could use us...or you can use the Emerald to teleport you there faster," Skylar stated out.

"Hmm. That may get us there a lot faster," Mateo said. "Let's try it."

As everyone stood back, Skylar looked at the Emerald and said, "Emerald of Valleyestrella, teleport us to the Maru lava powerhouse!" A huge beam of light then shined on the whole tree house quickly pulling everyone inside.

 **Approaching the Lava Shelter**

Mateo and his friends were teleported to the lava shelter in Maru. Not so long after they arrived, Fiero and the Delgados appeared next to them.

As everyone was taking a good look at how huge the lava shelter was, Naomi was the first to break the silence. "So this is it, huh?"

"Sure is. The Maru Lava Shelter," Fiero said.

"Funny. I pictured it being away from the temples and pyramids and stuff," Gabe said noticing that it was in between two huge pyramids.

After another moment of silence, Carla had a question come to mind and decided to ask it. "Now, um, how are we suppose to stop Darkness from turning Princess Elena into Nightmare?"

"Well if I'm correct, they haven't showed up yet," Mateo said. "But I was thinking maybe three of us jump them from one end and the other three jump them from another."

"Alright! Sounds like a plan," Carla said with excitement.

Victor calmed his daughter down and said, "Actually, there are some of Darkness's goons inside the shelter. If me and Carla can find the computer room, we can pinpoint the other goons and stop them from messing up the attack."

"Okay then. Fiero, you're with me," Mateo said pointing to Fiero as he took out his tamborita in agreement.

"Guess it's you and me, Gabe," Naomi smiled.

"Never a bad time," Gabe said walking inside the lava shelter with everyone else.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Ooh snap! Now we know of Darkness's true intension with Elena and where it's taking place.**

 **Tom: And we know how Mateo and the others are gonna stop him.**

 **Isiah: Yep. Well we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We're gonna get more into it soon. If there's by any chance you haven't seen our latest Mateo/Elena story called Third Round's a Charm, please check that out. You'll love it.**

 **Tom: On that hand, please remember to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks to all for supporting us everyday. We're goona see you all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next time.**


	13. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Isiah: What's up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Last chapter, Mateo and his friends found the lava shelter in Maru. What will Darkness think about their arrival?**

 **Tom: Let's get into the chapter to find out.**

* * *

 **Inside the Lava Shelter**

Victor and Carla Delgado were searching for the location of the computer room. As they were walking, Carla had something in her head and decided to speak on it.

"You know, Papa, the more I see Princess Elena's friends, the more I start to like them more," she said.

"If I were you Carla, I wouldn't be so sure about starting a tender friendship with the enemy," Victor said.

"So they're gonna be a problem, right," Carla asked.

"Of course. But there's nothing we can do about it right now," Victor answered.

"Hmm sure we can't."

Victor looked at his daughter and said, "Just think about it for a second. If we were to leave Mateo for Darkness's hands, and Princess Elena's transformation succeeds, we'd be the first ones they come for before they even think of destroying Avalor."

"I suppose you're right, Papa," Carla agreed with her father. "Nightmare comes back to life, beheads you and Fiero, drowns me in hell's fires...or turns me into one of their demon slaves. I don't know which one is worse."

"I believe it doesn't matter, because we're going to stop them before it happens," Victor said continuing to look at the map.

 **Reaching the Computer Room**

After a few minutes of lurking around, Victor and Carla finally found the computer room and Victor quickly went to work. Sitting down and taking a look at the cameras throughout the lava shelter. He then caught up with Mateo and the others on his communicator.

"Guys, we're in the computer room."

"Good shit Victor," Fiero complemented. "Can you see us through the cameras?"

Victor took a moment to look at the cameras to find Fiero and Mateo. Mateo noticed that he wasn't answering and asked, "Having some trouble up there Vic?"

Victor took a breather and said, "Nope, just seeing how this works."

"Mhm," Mateo slowly said before Victor finally found the camera that had him and Fiero in it.

Carla saw them in the camera as well and said, "You guys won't believe this. I see a young and old wizard just standing there like idiota statues."

"Hey! That's us," Mateo said raising his voice.

"Good. Now get a move on," Carla ordered sternly.

"And keep your voice down," Fiero reminded Mateo as they continued walking. Victor just went back to looking at the cameras while Carla kept a lookout for anyone onto them. When she was certain that no one was coming for them, she went back to look at the cameras with her father.

After a few long moments of looking through cameras with very few demons in site, Carla found someone that looked awfully familiar near one of the lava pits. "Hey, I see someone. Near the north lava pit," she told Victor.

"Who'd you see," Victor asked going to the north lava pit camera and zooming in on it. He then saw someone in the camera that completely shocked him and Carla. "What the shit! Mateo, you won't believe this!"

"What? What'd you see," Mateo asked quickly.

"The motherlover that's casting a spell on the lava," Victor said. "It's Shuriki! That fucking bitch is working with Darkness!"

Fiero was in complete denial at what Victor was saying and spoke up. "That's impossible, Delgado. That is bullshit!"

"I know what I'm seeing and I swear I'm seeing a backstabbing Shuriki and she's three deep in this shit," Victor said.

"You're lying, Victor! What the hell is wrong with you," Victor asked.

Victor grunted in frustration and said, "Okay, you guys are near the lava pit. Go towards it and look to your left."

"Hmm, okay then," Mateo started heading for the pit with Fiero. They then took cover behind the wall, slightly looking at the northside where they saw Shuriki.

Fiero was the first to react to what he saw. "Damn, Shuriks. How could you side yourself with Darkness?"

"Dear Alacazar, she's selling her soul to him," Mateo said in horror.

"What do you mean," Fiero asked.

"She and the Delgados were involved in helping me and Elena defeat Nightmare," Mateo explained. "Now that she's helping Darkness revive her, good chance she's gonna wanna kill her."

"Hmph. Guess we better talk Shuriki outta this before Darkness arrives," Fiero said leaving the wall.

"Yeah, right behind you," Mateo said following Fiero.

 **Confronting Shuriki**

Shuriki was using her magic on the lava as she was being watched by a demonized Esteban.

"How is it coming along Shuriki," Esteban asked.

"The lava should now be ready for Princess Elena's transformation," Shuriki said.

"Perfect. Darkness will be here in under ten minutes. He will be pleased that the lava is well prepared," Esteban said.

"I have no doubt that he'll love it," Shuriki said before hearing footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to see Mateo and Fiero approach her.

"Like the work you've done on the lava Shuriks," Mateo complimented. "If only you've done it without the intension of selling your soul to spirit demons."

Esteban was going to say something but Shuriki motioned for him to let her handle it. "Oh, you mean the spirit demon you've done nothing about since Nightmare's death? This is what happens when you only just kill one person and call it a day."

"I didn't know that a spirit demon of mine was going to show up," Mateo said.

"Well you should've. Then we wouldn't have any of this madness," Shuriki said.

"So now what? If Princess Elena turns into Nightmare, you can kiss your plans to take back Avalor goodbye Shuriki," Fiero stepped in.

Shuriki let out a smirk as she spoke. "That's where you're wrong Fiero. Darkness said he can spare Avalor for my rule. All I have to do is keep you and that idiotic wizard boy from stopping the resurrection of Nightmare."

"HE'S LYING TO YOU," Mateo and Fiero shouted together.

"If that's the case, then I'll be a dead woman...just like Princess Elena."

Both wizards took out their tamboritas and aimed them at Shuriki. "I'm gonna give you one last chance Shuriki. Snap outta this crap or we will beat it outta you," Mateo threatened her.

Shuriki didn't seem fazed by the threat she was facing and took out her Scepter of Night. "Very well. If you wish to fight me, then prepare yourselves for the fight and death of your pathetic lives."

A brutal magical fight soon broke out.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Tom: DAAAYUUUM! A CRAZY TWIST RIGHT THERE!**

 **Isiah: Right! Shuriki's betraying her allies to work with Darkness!**

 **Tom: She's reviving someone who tried to kill her. WHERE THEY DO THAT AT?!**

 **Isiah: *chuckles* I don't know. But anyway, we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We might get back to Third Round's a charm as our next update. If you haven't seen that, go check it out and show some support for it.**

 **Tom: On that note, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We're gonna see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	14. The Backstab and Elena's Return

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***when kid shows take too long to respond***

 **Kid show: When is your birthday?**

 **Esteban: September 19th.**

 ***Esteban waits 20 seconds for the show to respond***

 **Kid show: Great!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's cracking?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. We're finally back at it after finishing Third Round's a Charm!**

 **Tom: Heck yeah! Let's rob somebody!**

 **Isiah: What?**

 **Tom: What?**

 **Isiah: Whatever. We finished our third Matena story and now our focus is directly on Continued Nightmare. And maybe a fun random story or two.** **Tom: But that's a bridge we'll cross when we get to it.**

 **Isiah: Yep. Now enough of us talking. Let's continue this story.**

* * *

"You two wizards are in for a real treat," Shuriki said pulling out a flaming wand. "Burn sinners burn!"

Mateo and Fiero took cover behind a wall as Shuriki threw the wand. When they were certain that the fire didn't reach them, Fiero jumped out and shot an attack spell at her. Shuriki used her Scepter of Night to block his attack and launch a counter attack at him.

Mateo came out of cover and aimed his tamborita at Shuriki with Fiero doing the same. "Listen, Shuriki. You gotta snap out of it," he said.

Shuriki let out an evil chuckle and said, "Oh, I'll snap out of it...when I'm dead." She then aimed her scepter at Mateo and he quickly countered her attacks before rolling up to her. Fighting over the Scepter of Night with Shuriki.

As the two were fighting, the Scepter of Night broke in half and it left the two wizards and sorceress in shock. Shuriki just glared at the broken scepter and then at the two and said, "You...broke my scepter."

"Wait a second," Fiero said looking at the scepter as well. It started to melt down into liquid and made its way into the lava. "What the fuck," Fiero said in shock.

Shuriki's anger got worse and she said, "Did I ask...for a scepter of liquid or the FUCKING SCEPTER OF NIGHT?!"

"Man that's a motherloving fake," Mateo admitted not expecting a familiar face approaching them. It was a demonized Francisco with a sword in his hand. He went up to Shuriki and struck her in the leg with his sword causing her to scream and fall, catching her knee as she fell.

Mateo and Fiero were about to strike Francisco but another familiar face came from behind them saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were any of you." The two then turned around to see a demonized Isabel with her lazar cannon pointed at them.

"What the hell is this about," Shuriki asked holding her leg in pain.

Another door soon opened revealing a demonized Esteban and he went up to the carnage. "You don't look so good there Shuriki," he said with a smirk. The sorceress just looked at him as if she wanted to kill him.

"What. The hell. Is this about," Shuriki asked again. "I thought we had a deal."

Esteban chuckled and gladly answered her question. "You must've got confused. The deal was you could take over Avalor AFTER Darkness killed you."

"Shuriki, what is he talking about," Fiero asked.

"I don't know! Darkness didn't say anything about killing me," Shuriki said confused.

Francisco chuckled and said, "We as you must know, Darkness is one slippery snake, and as the saying goes, Never trust a snake."

Shuriki tried crawling away but Esteban got a hold of her. "Now instead, he wants us to turn you into a spirit demon of a sorceress," he said dragging her towards the lava.

Isabel had a question in mind and asked, "What about these two wizards?" Instead of getting an answer, Isabel got blasted in her chest knocking her out cold. Everyone looked up to higher level to see someone with a weapon.

"Oh my God," Fiero gasped. "It's Nightmare!"

The mystery person chuckled and said, "Nightmare? I'm not my damn spirit demon." The person then came out of the shadows revealing herself to be...Princess Elena with her Scepter of Light.

"I'm the real Princess Elena," she said with a wink.

"Princess Elena," Fiero gasped with Shuriki.

"YOU'RE ALIVE," Mateo shouted. Elena looked at her demonized cousin and grandfather and shot her blaze spell at them before walking up to Mateo saying, "I always am."

As Fiero went over to help Shuriki, Mateo asked, "How did you manage to escape Darkness's airship?"

"Well Darkness figured out that you, our friends, and Fiero were here, and decided to leave here. While they were getting ready, I managed to sneak out of the airship and lurk my way to you guys," Elena explained.

Fiero caught what Elena said and asked, "I'm sorry, what's Darkness doing again?"

"He's trying to leave the shelter without anyone trying to stop him."

Mateo smirked as he spoke. "Maybe we oughta be the ones to try to stop him."

"Maybe we oughta," Elena said smirking back at the young wizard. Just when they were about to leave, a certain vehicle came up to them revealing Gabe and Naomi.

"Thank God we found you guys," Naomi said.

"We're in a serious rush," Gabe said. "Darkness is trying to escape the lava shelter."

Elena looked at what her friends were in and said, "Um, what up with the Jaquin-mobile?"

"Oh we found this in the shelter's garage," Gabe said. Elena and Mateo decided to not ask anything else and get in the Jaquin-Mobile with Mateo in the driver's seat.

"You guys alright by yourselves," Mateo asked looking at Fiero and Shuriki.

"Don't worry about us," Fiero answered. "Just finish Darkness once and for all."

"Suit yourselves," Mateo said as he started driving down the pathway. Moments after just getting on the pathway, Victor got through to the communicator and said, "Guys! Darkness is making an escape in his airship! You have to stop him now!"

"We just past the airship basement and we're on him now," Mateo answered. "Give us anything we can use to stop his airship."

"I can send Carla to find any weapons to destroy the airship and maybe a way to slow him down," Victor said.

"Thanks Vic," Mateo continuing keeping his focus on the pathway.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Chase scene coming up y'all!**

 **Tom: Man we gotta see what happens next man!**

 **Isiah: I know, I know! Guys, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Like we said earlier, we've finished Third Round's a Charm. If you haven't seen that yet by any chance, please check that out. And a new fun random story may be in the works right now. I'll keep you posted.**

 **Tom: On that note, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	15. Lava Shelter Destruction

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Last chapter, Shuriki's trust with Darkness turned into a backstab and Princess Elena managed to escape Darkness's capture.**

 **Tom: Now she and her friends are on the chase for Darkness's airship. But the question is can they do it before he escape the lava shelter?**

 **Isiah: That question shall be answered right now. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The Chase**

Mateo was driving his friends through the lava shelter chasing Darkness's airship. His eyes kept firmly on the path he was on. His hands firmly on the wheel, not letting go for the smallest of reasons.

When Mateo finally caught a sight at the moving airship, Elena stood up and said, "Keep this thing steady while I get a clear shot." She then aimed her Scepter of Light and shot her Blaze element at the airship multiple times. Only so little damage was on the airship.

Gabe found out that Elena's scepter wasn't doing much work and pulled out his Royal Guard assault rifle from the back of the seat. He then started firing the gun at the airship with Elena shooting her scepter's Blaze. Mateo managed to look back for a split second and saw Gabe with his gun.

Satisfied with what he saw in that spilt second, Mateo kept his focus on where he was going. While he was driving, something on the airship caught his attention. He saw demon Isabel climb on the back of the airship with her lazar cannon and aimed directly at the mobile.

"Incoming fire," Gabe alerted the others before Isabel started shooting her lazar cannon at the jaquin-mobile. Mateo saw this and managed to avoid the shots coming towards him. After dodging what seem like a wave of lazar shots one by one, Mateo looked at Isabel and shouted, "You're a damn good inventor, but your a shit shooter!"

"Now that you mentioned shit shooting Mateo, my assault rifle is doing shit damage on the airship," Gabe said.

"And suddenly so is my scepter," Elena addressed. "That thing's not even bulletproof, how much damage can that thing take?!"

Naomi got through to her communicator and said, "Victor, any luck on stopping Darkness's airship from where you're at?"

"I'm still having trouble finding a certain way to...-" Victor paused for a second looking at the cameras again for a moment. Then he gasped and said, "Oh shit! Carla got clocked off by some demons on the far south side!"

Mateo grunted before speaking, "Damn it Carla!"

"Somebody help me," Carla shouted through the communicator. "Papi! Mateo! Elena! They're everywhere!"

"Just hang in there Carla, we're coming," Mateo said getting ready to turn around. But he stopped due to a special someone through the communicator. "That won't be necessary, wizard boy."

"Shuriki," Mateo said softly. "What are you doing?!"

 **Meeting up with Carla**

While Shuriki was helping Carla fend off the demons trying to come after her, Fiero got through and answered Mateo. "Don't worry Mateo. She's cool."

"You sure she's not still in her freaked out manner," Mateo asked.

"I talked her outta her little craziness. It's fine."

"If you say so," Mateo said.

Shuriki helped Carla get up and asked, "You alright Carla?"

"Just about," Carla said dusting herself off. "Thanks Shuriki."

"Yeah, for now on, we stay together. No more splitting up until Darkness and his airship are in the dirt," Shuriki said noticing more demons coming for them. She then pulled out her real Scepter of Night while Fiero pulled out his tamborita.

"You found your real Scepter of Night," Carla asked getting behind her two magically powered allies.

"Yeah, I found it in one of the demons' pockets on the way here," Shuriki said.

"Good to know," Carla said following Shuriki and Fiero through the hallway of demons. "If only me and my Papa can get our malvago magic back."

"Don't worry, you both should get them back as soon as we kill Darkness," Fiero said.

"Hope you're right."

After encountering and killing a few small waves of demons, Shuriki, Fiero, and Carla found an elevator and quickly ran inside it. It took them down to an underground hanger with unused jets. Shuriki let out an amused look and said, "Ooh, what have we here?"

"Jets," Carla cheered in excitement. "How fascinating!" Just when Carla was going to choose a jet, Mateo got through the communicator. "Victor, maybe you can pull an emergency shutdown on the exit and force Darkness to come to a stop," he said.

"That does sound like a good enough idea," Victor said.

"Hey guys! Forget about emergency exits," Carla said. "We found an underground hanger!"

"Oh no! You are not using anything from there," Victor said sternly. "We're in enough heat with Darkness as it is."

"But Papa," Carla said in a slight whiny voice.

"I said no Carla," Victor cut off his daughter.

"Fine," Carla sighed still going to one of the jets.

Shuriki saw that Carla was getting in one of the jets and asked, "You're still taking a jet, aren't you?"

"As soon as I know how to work this thing, I'm taking it," Carla said motioning the sorceress and the malvago to get in the jet with her.

 **The Airship Escapes**

Victor was in the cameras watching the lava shelter jet exit close. As soon as it was closed, he got through to Mateo and said, "Okay, you shouldn't have no problem with taking down that airship now."

"Thanks Vic," Mateo said still keeping his concentration on the road. He then looked up to see that he was near the rear exit of the lava shelter where the hanger exit had the door shut.

"The door's shut! Now's our chance," Naomi said taking out a gun and shooting at the airship.

"We got you now Darky," Elena said continuing to shoot her Blaze from her Scepter of Light. Mateo decided to join the ambush and shoot attack spells from his tamborita.

"You guys might not wanna take too long on that ship. Darkness sent out reinforcements from the-" Victor cut himself off when he saw Carla, Shuriki, and Fiero in one of the jets from the hanger. "CARLA DELGADO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Um, going after Darkness's airship," Carla answered with some guilt in her.

"Damn it, I said DON'T USE THE JET," Victor snapped.

"Well what if we don't get too close to them," Carla asked.

As Mateo and his friends were busy taking down the ship, he saw the rear hanger exit open slowly and asked, "What the...? Victor why's the hanger door opening?"

"Shit! Darkness found an emergency switch to the hanger entrance," Victor found out quickly.

"Pathetic ignorant fools," Darkness chuckled evilly. "I'm glad you decided to spend some quality time with me. Too bad I have to departure like this, but hey. My henchmen will keep all the company you want as I leave."

Mateo jumped out of the jaquin-mobile and shouted, "Tired of seeing us foil your little plan, you little shit?!"

"Yeah, why don't you be a real man and fight us yourself," Elena said pointing her Scepter at the ship.

"And not allow my servants to defend their beloved destroyer? I think not," Darkness said. "Besides, you're really gonna love seeing the demons I have coming for you."

As soon as Darkness finished his sentence, Elena turned around to see more demons coming for her. Then at the exit where more demons were seen approaching. "Shit, we're sitting ducks here."

Carla saw the demons hoard from her jet and shot four lazar beams at them, taking out a majority of them in a second. Elena then got up and said, "Carla, take whatever that thing is and go after that airship."

"I'll save some spirit demon fun just for you Mateo," Carla said to Mateo as she flew out the hanger exit.

"Please do," Mateo said seeing more demons approaching from the lava shelter inside doors. "Victor, shit's getting hairy! Get here now!"

"We're gonna die here! I know it," Naomi said keeping her gun aimed at the demons.

"Victor you need to get the hell over here," Elena demanded.

"Shit, alright. I'm coming," Victor said in the communicator.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Damn, the friends of Avalor get swarmed by Darkness's army of demons.**

 **Tom: Yeah, and with Carla, Shuriki, and Fiero going after Darkness himself, who knows what'll happen in the next chapter.**

 **Isiah: We'll just have to wait and find out. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There'll be more of it soon. We just might have another fun story planned out. Though it might be a while. Just wait and find out.**

 **Tom: On that note, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. Don't forget to check out Third Round's a Charm if you haven't seen that yet. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	16. Nightmare's Spirit World

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Last time, Darkness managed to escape the lava shelter in his airship with Carla, Shuriki, and Fiero hot on his trail.**

 **Tom: Will they be able to stop Darkness and put him down for good or will they become more victims of Darkness's henchmen?**

 **Isiah: Let's continue on with the story and find out.**

* * *

 **Sky Chase**

In Darkness's airship, Isabel was charging up her laser cannon when Darkness himself approached her. She got up and said, "Darkness. Is something the matter?"

"Indeed there is," Darkness responded. "We lost Princess Elena to her damned wizard fool. Now her sinful enemies are on our case as well."

Isabel looked over to the window and saw Carla's jet flying towards the airship. "You mean that Delgado child out there," she asked pointing at the jet. Darkness looked out the window as well and let out a smirk.

"Let them try their luck," Darkness said.

"What?! Let them attack," Isabel said in complete shock. "But...they'll destroy the airship!"

The spirit demon let out an evil chuckle and said, "That's what I'm counting on." He then seen Isabel look of worry and said, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so," Isabel said going back to her laser cannon.

In the jet not so far from the airship, Carla was flying with Shuriki and Fiero. She had her finger set on the missile launch button and got closer to the airship before shooting the missiles at the airship. To her surprise, it took quite some good damage from the missiles.

Fiero saw that the airship was starting to smoke and said, "Uh, there's probably an easier way to do this."

"No doubt," Carla said firing more missiles at the airship. Watching as it took more damage. Soon the airship started to go into flames and started to go down.

"YES! DARKNESS'S AIRSHIP IS DESTROYED," Shuriki shouted.

"You did it Carla! They're going down," Fiero said watching the airship go down. Carla got close and saw that the airship ended up crashing into one of the Maru temples and exploding on impact. She then landed on the side of the destroyed temple and got out with Shuriki and Fiero.

Shuriki took out her Scepter of Night and walked over to the carnage first. Seeing dead demons from the airship before seeing Darkness's body laying with them. The sorceress smirked at what happened and it quickly faded when Darkness's body poofed and vanished in front of her along with the demon bodies.

"What the hell," Shuriki said out loud as Carla came up to her, seeing what just happened.

"His body just disappeared. But how," Carla asked.

There was a voice coming from the insides of the destroyed airship. "Once again, you fools have been tricked," it said as the carnage started to slowly disappear only leaving the destroyed temple.

"Oh shit," Carla said turning to Shuriki. "We better tell Mateo about this."

"You're right," Shuriki said not liking what she had to do next. "He is not going to take this so well."

 **One More Hiding Place**

Not so long after, Mateo and the others arrived at the scene and was told about the airship disappearing.

"How? How did he manage to escape," Mateo asked not believing what he was told.

"I'm not sure," Shuriki answered him. "Darkness is one hell of a spirit demon...unlike Nightmare."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me on that," Mateo said with sarcasm.

"So now what," Gabe asked. "We try to make our way back to Avalor before Darkness?"

"On foot? Before Darkness? We won't have a chance in hell," Elena spoke up.

Fiero stood up with Elena and said, "She right." He then took out a glass ball and continued. "Besides, I'm looking at my glass ball which shows the map of the entire kingdom and it doesn't look like he's anywhere near it."

Mateo and the others looked with him. "It's not," he asked.

"Nope. In fact it looks like he's not even in my glass ball map of the earth," Fiero said.

"Well where could he be if he's nowhere in the world," Elena asked.

With a smirk, Fiero answered Elena. "There's only one place Darkness and his henchmen could be."

"And that is?"

"Nightmare's version of the spirit world."

Everyone gasped at hearing this and Shuriki was the first to speak on this. "Nightmare has her own version of the spirit world?!"

"Sadly she does. Thanks to Darkness's continuation of destruction," Fiero said. "Luckily, we can put an end to it with this." Fiero then brought out a dark emerald and gave it to Mateo. He held it and asked, "What's this?"

"Nightmare's diamond from her version of the Scepter of Light. It's the only way we can get inside her spirit world."

"And you're sure this is where Darkness is at," Mateo asked.

"It's the only hiding place he has left. The only heavily armed hiding place he has left," Fiero said correcting himself quickly.

Mateo looked into the diamond and started to speak to it. "Dark diamond. Take us to Nightmare's spirit world." The diamond then started to rise from Mateo's hand and shine brightly in front of everyone. Soon opening a portal and landing back in Mateo's hand.

"Welp, it's now or never," Mateo said walking inside the portal with everyone else deciding to follow himself inside.

 **Inside the Dark Spirit World**

As soon as everyone entered the dark spirit world, they took a moment to look at their surroundings. Nighttime black skies, black passageways and roads, random demonized creatures minding their own business. It was basically Hell but without the fire.

Gabe was the first to speak on what he was seeing. "Whoa. Now this is intimidating."

Naomi looked at Gabe with a satisfied look and asked, "Think you've met your match Gabe?"

"I said it's intimidating. Not too scary," Gabe corrected.

"I would say it's kinda scary," Carla spoke up. "Just look at the environment here."

Elena spoke up. "This isn't helpful you guys. We can't just second guess our choice of coming here."

"She's right," Shuriki spoke up as well. "If we're gonna set things back to the way they were, we have to do this, and we have to do it now."

"I couldn't agree more," Fiero said turning around with a weird look. "Hold on. Something isn't right here."

"What is it," Victor asked.

Fiero quickly knew what was wrong and said, "Mateo's missing!"

"WHAT?! He's missing," Elena exclaimed.

"Again," Gabe said in frustration. "I swear, the achievement Mateo's trying to get with finding Darkness is gonna get him killed!"

Elena took a stand and said, "No it won't. We're gonna look for him."

"But he could be anywhere in this damn world," Gabe complained.

"Yeah. How would we even know where to look," Victor spoke up. He turned around to see a dark palace far up a mountain.

Carla saw the dark palace after Victor and said, "Well if Mateo already confronted Darkness somewhere, that palace is bound to be one of the locations."

"Hmm. Guess we know where we're going," Elena started going for the palace.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Guys we apologize if we haven't seen you guys in a little while. We try our best to get things posted as often as we can but last week needed my attention. So yeah, other than that, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. We're gonna try to get a random fun story out and running soon too along with Solaris only knows what next.**

 **Tom: On that note, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. Look out for more stories and updates in the future. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	17. Inflitration and Confrontation

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's happening good people!**

 **Isiah: Right, and welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Last chapter, Darkness's airship was taken down but it resulted in having to find him in Nightmare's spirit world.**

 **Tom: But at the same time, Mateo went missing as Elena and her friends arrived. Now not only do they have to find Darkness, but find Mateo as well.**

 **Isiah: Things are looking tough for Elena here. Now let's see how this is gonna go down.**

* * *

 **Ambushing a Convoy**

Mateo found himself slowly getting up from the impact of entering Nightmare's version of the spirit world. He quickly had a look of confidence on his face as he immediately started heading towards the path that led him to where he needed to go.

As he was walking, Mateo heard something moving towards him and he crouched down to see what it was. There were two of Darkness's demons but not just regular ones. He noticed that they were demonized Francisco and Luisa convoying something.

Not caring what the convoy was, Mateo rushed out of his hiding spot and got right in front of Francisco and Luisa. The couple just looked at the royal wizard as if he was ready to test them. They then started to head out to him but he quickly casted a spell that shocked the two demons and they were soon on the ground, shaking from the spell they were affected by.

Mateo noticed that the electric spell he casted started to wear off the demon forms of Francisco and Luisa and smiled knowing that he knew how to get Elena's family back to normal. Screams filled his ears as they were turned back to their original forms and soon fading away.

"Mr. and Mrs Flores," Mateo said attempting to get the elders' attention.

Francisco was the first to respond to Mateo's voice and let out a relaxing sigh saying, "Yes Mateo?"

"Y- You guys alright," Mateo asked.

"J- Just about," Francisco said looking at his surroundings from the ground.

"We're just fine," Luisa said as Mateo helped her get up. "That look-alike of you doesn't have control of us anymore."

"Indeed he doesn't. Now where is that damned spirit demon," Francisco asked with a look of confidence.

"I was just going to ask you guys that," Mateo said. "In fact, what's this convoy here?"

Francisco looked at what was inside the back of the coach and said, "Dead bodies. Darkness was probably going to demonize them or something."

Mateo let out a smirk as he spoke. "Hmph. We should give them to him."

"Maybe we should," Francisco said giving Mateo some room in the coach for him to sit in without being seen. Once he got in, Luisa continued on the path they were on before being stopped by Mateo.

 **Road-Block**

Francisco and Luisa were walking next to the coach with Mateo inside it. As they were walking, Luisa noticed a few of Darkness's henchmen blocking the path ahead and told her husband and Mateo to relax and play it regular.

"You guys do your thing. I'm gonna hide here ready to attack if anything goes wrong," Mateo said before knowing that he was in front of the road-block.

Francisco went up to the demons blocking the road and asked, "What is the purpose of this road-block?"

"Darkness has ordered us to block you guys from continuing the path by yourselves," one of the henchmen said. "Especially when you might or might not have Princess Elena's wizard friend in your coach.

Francisco chuckled slightly as he spoke. "You must be mistaken. We just have bodies for Darkness to demonize. We don't have Princess Elena's wizard friend in here."

"Are you certain of that...abuelo," one of the demons said revealing itself to be Elena. The others demons with her turned themselves by to Elena's friends and enemies. Francisco smiled and hugged his granddaughter while Luisa informed Mateo it was safe to come out.

"Well I'll be damned," Mateo smiled hugging Elena. "How'd you know I be heading for Darkness already?"

"Well seeing the bullshit Darkness put us through, we figured you'd be the first one to go for him," Elena answered.

Mateo smiled before hearing Luisa speak up. "Darkness's palace shouldn't be far up this pathway here," she announced.

"If we stick together, we may be able to withstand any other forces he has for us," Fiero said.

"Alright then what are we waiting for," Mateo started walking the path with everyone else following him.

 **Palace Invasion**

Esteban and Isabel were in the dark palace having a discussion in the main hallway.

"Is this how Darkness proves he is more than capable of destroying kingdoms," Esteban asked in complete frustration. "He tosses his plans to turned Princess Elena into Nightmare out the window to retreat back into this spirit world. Then he wishes to be alone so he can relax his soul knowing damn well we're being followed by the enemy?!"

"Esteban. What Mateo threw at us back at the lava shelter was more than enough to put us down for good," Isabel said. "Darkness needs time to think about what he's into right now. We can't just go out and destroy Avalor right away. Not without the help of Nightmare."

"Hmph. Well if that's the case, then maybe I don't wanna destroy Avalor with his help," Esteban threw at Isabel. "In fact, I don't wanna destroy Avalor at all."

"Maybe you'd like to tell your words to Darkness himself," Isabel smirked.

"What-" Esteban turned around to see Darkness grab him by the throat. "FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SIMPLY DEMAND ME AND THEN HAVE THE NERVE TO LEAVE MY SERVICE?!"

"It...was...just a...misunderstanding Darkness," Esteban managed to say through the grasp he was in.

"Misunderstanding?! I have no place in my rule for misunderstandings Esteban! Your time has come to an end." Just when Darkness was going to execute Esteban, the palace front door entrance broke open revealing Mateo and his friends and foes.

"Nice place you got here Darkness," Mateo said with his tamborita in hand.

Darkness placed Esteban back on his feet and turned to Mateo. "Why can't you and your friends just DIE ALREADY?! I don't know how you managed to make it this far but this time, your deaths are certain," he said.

"There's nowhere else for you to go Darkness," Mateo said. "You cannot hope to escape this time." And with that, Mateo charged at his spirit demon with Elena and the others charging at him as well in one final battle.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Oh yeah! It's goin' down in this final battle!**

 **Tom: Will Mateo be able to kill Darkness once and for all or will his efforts be crushed by his spirit demon's hands?**

 **Isiah: We'll just have to wait until the next chapter.**

 **Tom: Might as well. Everyone, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Halla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	18. The Final Fight

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. We're down to the final showdown between Mateo and Darkness and one has to wonder how this is gonna go down.**

 **Tom: It's been a long time coming to this fight.**

 **Isiah: Sure has. Now let's shut up and embrace this battle.**

* * *

As the final fight began, Mateo rushed towards Darkness but only to be stopped by Isabel. She punched his face making him fall back but he still kept his balance and charged for her. Round house kicking her face and pushing her to the side. Mateo then looked to the stairway of the dark palace and saw more of Darkness's allies were on their way.

Elena and Shuriki managed to overcome Esteban and make their way to Darkness. He let out a smirk of evil and said, "You two make the best of friends."

"Do not insult us Darkness," Shuriki snapped before beginning to blast Darkness with her Scepter of Night with Elena doing the same thing with her Scepter of Light. He took a load of damage from this and with another blast from Elena's blaze element, he ended up on his knees. Holding his stomach in pain.

Esteban quickly saw that the two women were going to finish Darkness and charged at them. Drop kicking the two onto the ground. He then went to Darkness for his help before Elena quickly got back up and blazed both Darkness and Esteban with her Scepter.

Elena saw that Shuriki needed help getting up and saw to it. Helping her to her feet and handing the sorceress the Scepter of Night. After getting back to her feet, Shuriki saw that Fiero was busy with a few demons like the others and blasted the demons before telling him to do something.

"Change Esteban back to normal. Quickly," she demanded.

"On it," Fiero took out his tamborita and shot the electric spell at Esteban. Shocking him to the point where it turned him back to his regular human living form. Elena then went to her cousin's aid and Fiero looked at Shuriki with confidence with her smiling at him.

Fiero's achievement was short lived when Carla shouted for backup as she and her father Victor were getting ambushed by demons. Mateo saw this and quickly went to Carla's aid. Casting the electric spell on the demons making them explode on impact.

"This would be much easier if we were malvagos again," Carla stated out.

"Damn right," Victor agreed with her before going over to Gabe and Naomi and assisting them with the demons they were fighting. Just when Mateo was going to join them, he noticed Darkness making his way back to his feet and decided to go for him. He was quickly caught off guard when his spirit demon whipped out his bladed tamborita and attempted to strike him with it.

Mateo soon caught himself and took out his tamborita, colliding it with Darkness's tamborita as well. Both trying to push each other to their defeat.

"Your pick. Arms first or legs first," Darkness asked Mateo.

"Think I'll just kill you and call it a day," Mateo said still trying to push Darkness. Elena saw that Darkness was still trying to fight and blasted him with her Scepter. Pushing him back from Mateo. He caught himself back on guard before charging at Elena and Mateo.

Mateo casted an attack spell at Darkness and he casted a shield spell to block his attack. Darkness shot back by shooting Mateo's electric spell at him making the young wizard crash against a wall and falling to the ground. Elena screamed Mateo's name before charging at Darkness with her Scepter. Making it collide with his tamborita in another push back game.

"You will join me after your death," Darkness said.

"Not if you die first Darkness," Elena said. She tried her best to push the spirit demon back but he got the best of her and casted the electric spell on her causing her to fall back in defeat.

Elena was too beaten up from Darkness's electric spell that she was barely able to move and Darkness took advantage of it and walked up to her. "It seems you've misunderstood. I am no normal being, Princesa," he said before aiming his bladed tamborita at her neck. "But once you're dead, you and everyone else will understand."

Elena saw that her Scepter was within her reach and quickly had the energy to grab it before blazing Darkness in his stomach. Causing him to scream in pain and agony before falling to the ground, holding his stomach. She then took this opportunity to catch her breath and regain her strength.

Mateo watched Elena blast Darkness in the stomach with her Scepter of Light and he was quickly reminded of what happened with him and Nightmare months ago. She did the same thing with her Scepter and used her claws to dig inside of his wounded stomach. Had it not been for Zuzo, he would've been dead.

Mateo suddenly found the energy to slowly get up and watch Elena walk up to Darkness. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife before kneeling down at the spirit demon saying, "Shades of Mateo's tourture, you son of a bitch." Elena then raised the knife over Darkness's wounded stomach and gave it a good blow. The knife digging it's way into Darkness's wound causing him to scream in pain and agony again.

After a few minutes of terrorising the spirit demon, Elena removed the knife from Darkness's stomach and just looked at him with vengeance inside her eyes. "Not so fun when you're the tortured victim, isn't it," she asked.

"I DIDN'T TORTURE HIM," Darkness shouted.

"True but you wanted to," Elena said boldly.

Darkness turned to Mateo and said, "Mateo. Please. Don't let her finish me. I beg of you."

Mateo walked over to where Elena was and said, "Oh now you wanna plead for mercy? After all the bullshit you put us through?! What you put Elena through!"

After finishing his sentence, Mateo waited for a response from Darkness only to realise he wasn't gonna answer back. He then picked up the bladed tamborita and said, "I didn't think so."

"You just don't understand, do you," Darkness asked feeling the blade on his neck. "You can kill me, but it won't stop this nightmare from rampaging through your dreadful lives. Nightmare and I will be back, and you and your friends will be ripped from your-"

"Darkness you motherloving piece of shit demon, shut the fuck up and feel your own bloody hell!"

With that last line, Mateo achieved the finishing blow and finally killed Darkness.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Finally! Mateo killed Darkness!**

 **Tom: I just knew he could do it!**

 **Isiah: Yeah me too. Good readers we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately the story itself is almost done. But hey we still have some random fun stories coming soon. And probably a Mateo/Elena story also.**

 **Tom: On that note don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys as always. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	19. Back to Avalor

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare. To those that are wondering why it's taking so long for me to write stories, work's been kicking my butt lately. But now that we're back, here's hoping that a hiatus like that won't happen again.**

 **Tom: Right. I miss this story too man.**

 **Isiah: Same here. Last time, Mateo and his friends managed to get the upper hand with Darkness and kill him. Now all they have to do is get out of that dark world.**

 **Tom: Sounds easy enough...or is it?**

 **Isiah: Let's find out.**

* * *

Elena's POV

It's over. The hellish rebellion that Darkness had is over. And it couldn't end in any better way. His head being chopped off. Sure I found it really disturbing, but after all the demons and killing I've been through, I really didn't care.

I looked at Naomi and Gabe celebrating our victory with our former enemies. Then I turned my attention to Mateo who was looking dead at Darkness's body. "Blood for blood. It's over for you Darkness," I heard Mateo say, also relieved that this nightmare was over. Mateo suddenly then let the blade tamborita fall to the ground and I watched as he fell to the ground also.

I let out a worrying gasp as I went over to Mateo's aid. Gently shaking his body only to not get a response from him. Everyone else that was celebrating noticed me and went over to see that Mateo wasn't getting up.

"Mateo," Victor was the first to speak in shock. Fiero went over to us and tried to see what was wrong with the young wizard. As he was doing this, everyone else was worried more about what happened. Naomi stepped up to this and said, "No. You don't think that..."

Gabe cut her off by saying Mateo's name softly. Worried that he might be dead. And I couldn't blame him as I was in more worry about this as well.

Normal POV

After a few short moments, Fiero spoke up. "Okay. It appears the final battle we recently had with Darkness forced Mateo to rest himself. Until he gets his energy back completely, he won't wake up. But he's gonna be fine."

"You sure about this Fiero," Elena asked.

"I'm certain. But it's best if we get outta here before another one of Darkness's welcoming wagons show up," Fiero advised picking up the young wizard's body and handing it to Elena. Just as when they were going to leave, the roof of the dark palace broke and down came a huge suit of armor soon revealing a still demonized Isabel inside it.

Everyone saw Isabel's suit of armor and back away slowly from it. "Apparently someone's not ready to give up yet," Victor said.

Shuriki stepped up to this and said, "Darkness is dead Princess Isabel. You won't last long without him."

Isabel let out a scream before shouting, "You...killed...Darkness! Now...I...kill...YOU!"

"Whatever you do Isabel, please don't do anything too nasty," Elena said. "Mateo's already suffered enough!"

"Oh, but not as much as you guys will," Isabel said aiming her laser at the crew. She then pulled the trigger only to see that the guns weren't firing anything. This made Isabel grunt in frustration and she repeatedly continued to pull the trigger. As she was still doing this, Isabel's skin started to turn back to normal. Slowly transforming her back to her human form.

"Wh- What's going on," Isabel asked worriedly. Elena stepped up to her sister's armor and said, "You dear sister are leaving your demon form behind. Forever this time!"

Isabel let out another scream and shouted, "NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE MY DEMON FORM THIS TIME!"

"It's for your own good Isa," Elena said before walking up to the armor and climbing up it to get her sister out of the controls.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME," Isabel jumped out of the armor and ran towards the dark palace exit. Elena was quickly on her little sister's trail and Fiero quickly interfered by shooting the electric spell at Isabel's back.

Elena and the others watched as Isabel's transformation went faster. Soon she was finished and just laid on the ground. Elena went up to her and softly called her sister's name. There was a moment of silence before Isabel answered her call. "Hey sis." Elena smiled at this and held Isabel tightly, glad she was okay.

 **Back to Avalor**

Elena found herself back in Avalor with her friends and family. "Finally...this nightmare has come to an end," she said letting out a sigh in relief.

"Hell yeah! WE DID IT," Naomi shouted victoriously with everyone else cheering with her. After a quick moment, Elena looked down to see Mateo still laying on the ground and sat next to him holding his hand.

"Yes...we did it," Elena said not paying attention to her friend. "But the price of victory was almost too steep to pay."

Gabe went over to Elena and said, "This man...went through some great pain and suffering throughout this whole thing."

"We all did Gabe," Isabel said standing next to him. "We all went through great amount of suffering in this nightmare."

"You're right Isa. But this man. Our royal wizard. My magic savior...went through the most of it," Elena said laying her head on Mateo's chest. "And it was all because of me."

"Elena," Francisco said placing a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself for all this."

"But abuelo, I was the one who accepted Nightmare's help when she offered it. I was so caught up in defeating Shuriki once and for all that I didn't care about what kind of help was there for me," Elena said. "Now look where we're at. Sure Nightmare and Darkness are dead now but it resulted in Mateo suffering so much as to being forced to rest his body."

"You're right. He's resting his body and is not dead. And that is a great victory you should feel very happy to achieve," Francisco said.

Elena sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. Well the only thing left to do is get Mateo back to the hospital."

"I think that would be a good idea," Gabe said giving Mateo to Elena. "We'll go with you."

Elena smiled as she started walking Mateo's body to the hospital.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: And that's another chapter wrap up. Again sorry for the super long wait.**

 **Tom: But we hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, and we're gonna try to make a random story before we start the last chapter.**

 **Tom: Can't wait for that. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	20. Enemy Hiatus and Healing Time

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Continued Nightmare! Everyone's back from Nightmare's spirit world and Mateo's going back to the hospital. Now what else will occur now that everything's back to normal?**

 **Tom: Well we're not gonna tell ya. The story will.**

 **Isiah: It sure will, let's get to it.**

* * *

Shuriki, Fiero, Victor, and Carla found themselves in the North Mountains of Avalor when they escaped Nightmare's spirit world. Shuriki took a look at the sun which made her sigh in relief while the others sat down resting themselves. Shuriki then went back to her friends and said, "Well...we sure don't need anymore surprises like those spirit demons anymore."

"Nope," Carla said holding her shoulder. She was in some pain but she managed to keep it together.

"Are you alright Carla? You seem like you're suffering over there," Shuriki said before looking at Fiero and Victor who were also holding parts of their bodies. "And so do you guys."

Victor chuckled slightly and said, "Hey, a little ass kicking by hordes of demons is nothing to me."

"I hardly call those hellspawns a challenge," Fiero said. "I defeat them easily."

"Whatever you guys need to tell yourselves," Shuriki said before sitting down with her friends. As soon as she sat down, Carla went over to her father and held him tightly with him returning the hug.

A few moments later, Fiero spoke up. "Hey Shuriks?"

"Hmm," the sorceress answered back.

"About your plot to take over Avalor...can it wait?"

"Of course. I'm putting it on a 3 to 4 month hiatus," Shuriki set her Scepter on the ground.

"I can live with that," Fiero agreed with Shuriki.

"And our malvago magic," Victor spoke up but was interrupted by Carla. "No Papa." Her father looked at Carla before agreeing with her terms. "You know what? You're right. For the next few months, we do poolsides, spas, and alcoholic beverages."

"I can live with that," Carla said hugging her father once more.

 **Over the next week**

Elena had sent Mateo to the doctor after making it back to Avalor. It turned out that he ended up in a coma after the altercation with Darkness and he needed to stay at the hospital for a while. Elena thought about complaining about it but decided to push it aside for Mateo's sake and head back to the palace.

It has now been a week that Mateo's been to the hospital, and he was just getting cleared to go home. He went outside and was approached by Elena and her family and friends. Excited to see them, Mateo went up and hugged everyone knowing that the whole spirit demon situation was done forever.

...or so he thought.

The end.

* * *

 **Isiah: Finally it's completed!**

 **Tom: Yeah, about time.**

 **Isiah: And before you ask about the "or so he thought" part, if I do make a threequel, it'll be quite a while before it comes out. I wanna come outta the Nightmare box for a while and do some more fun random stories.**

 **Tom: And maybe some more of those Mateo/Elena stories too?**

 **Isiah: Yeah that too.**

 **Tom: Awesome. Everyone we can't thank you enough for the support you gave this story and we like it if you gave it one more good review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**


End file.
